Always
by Azurela
Summary: Continuation of Reckoning and How Long is Forever? Axel had always done so much for me… was always there for me… and I found myself wanting to return the favor. After all… he deserved all the happiness in the world, for giving me mine. Akuroku. Roxas'POV
1. Chapter 1

Rating:** M**

**Always**

Chapter 1

Summary: Continuation of Reckoning and How Long is Forever?  
Axel had always done so much for me… was always there for me… and I found myself wanting to return the favor. After all… he deserved all the happiness in the world, for giving me mine. Akuroku. Roxas' POV.

A/n: Thank you so much for all of the feedback at the end of How Long is Forever? You made me so happy because I hadn't realized that so many fans cared so much about the story/ this pair, still. I will do my best not to disappoint you and I really hope that you will enjoy this as well.

xXx

I smiled at Axel, completely at peace, as he held me close. We danced, moving together as if we were one, and it was truly magical. I smiled up at him and then grinned widely, barely believing that June had come already and that we were at one of the most perfect weddings I'd ever been to in my entire life. It had been a beautiful, perfect, afternoon creating the foundation for a stunning wedding. Sora and Riku had married on the beach at Destiny Islands at sunset and the reception was now commencing as the last traces of twilight fell over us.

My smile widened as I got lost in his eyes, staring up at the stunning man who was holding me in his arms. Axel had always done so much for me… was always there for me… and I found myself wanting to return the favor. After all… he deserved all the happiness in the world, for giving me mine. My smile widened when he smiled back at me.

"Hey! Smile!" Demyx yelled, sneaking a picture. He laughed, smiling at the image on his digital camera. "You two are a vision of happiness again," he said, smiling. "It makes me so happy!" I smiled up at Axel and the red-head smiled back, each of us thinking the same thing. I stood on my toes, kissing him as he leant down, kissing me back. Demyx tried to take another picture of us and Axel snatched away his camera. The red-head tsked.

"Oh Demy, I've always been happy with my sweetheart." I smiled, hugging him.

"Me too." Demyx blinked.

"Now say you're sorry if you want your camera back." The blond smiled at us.

"Sorry, lovebirds," he said, giggling. Axel glanced at me.

"What do you think? Should we give it back to him?" I smiled, purposefully looking thoughtful.

"Well, he _did_ ask nicely."

"Yeah, Axe," Demyx halfway whined. "Give it back!" The red-head looked amused.

"One condition."

"Yeah?"

"You have to give us copies of the pictures you take of us." Demyx smiled.

"Can do." Axel laughed and then gave him back his camera.

I smiled at the red-head. It was nice, seeing him so happy. It had taken quite a while for him to even leave my side, let alone look happy… but once he was satisfied with how my recovery was going, he had finally left me to take care of some 'things'. I knew that it had to do with his 'work' but… I hadn't pried. Instead I had hugged him to myself, requesting that he didn't leave me alone for too long. Ever since I had met Larxene… We had decided together that it would probably be better if I stayed home when he had to meet with people. Once he'd returned, by my request, he'd been trying to be more laid back and open with me as we decided to focus more on 'us'. I'd been working on doing the same and it seemed to be helping us a lot.

"Hey, guess what?" I whispered.

"What?" he whispered back. I smiled.

"I love you." Axel smiled back.

"I'm glad." My smile widened just before the song we were dancing to ended.

"Hey, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright." I slipped away, intending to find Demyx again. There was something that I had been meaning to ask him. I saw him by the cake and went to him.

"Dem?" The blond smiled at me, his aquamarine eyes alone told me how happy he was to see me. I was grateful that he wasn't judging me. Not everyone in Axel's gang was being so kind… But I didn't want to tell the red-head that. He didn't need to worry about my problems.

"Hey Roxas, how's it going?" I smiled to myself.

"Just fine. And you?" Demyx laughed.

"I'm doing wonderfully."

"Can I ask you something?" The older blond looked surprised.

"Yeah, of course you can."

"Our anniversary's in a few weeks and Axel's birthday is in August. I don't know what I want to do for our anniversary yet… but for his birthday, I want to throw a party for him and I want to surprise him, which is hard to do," I admitted. "Will you help me?" Demyx grinned.

"Of course I will!" I smiled up at him happily.

"Thank you so much!" I picked up a glass of punch.

"Any time Rox." My smile widened as I absentmindedly ran my thumb along the plastic glass' edge before I excused myself. I knew that Axel would suspect something if I was gone for too long. I made my way back to him and he searched my eyes.

"You look happy." I smiled up at him. He looked direly curious.

"That's because I _am_ happy." My smile widened as I stared up at him. The soft glow that the setting sun gave him made him look stunning, but as the pale moonlight replaced it, he looked absolutely gorgeous. He was almost like a dream he was so beautiful… even flawless…

_Flawless… that's what Axel's and my love was… and in just a few hours, I was going to surprise the most perfect red-head in the world with the most perfect gift that I could give him. Something that was just as beautiful and magnificent as he was. I smiled happily, glancing up at the cabinets as I worked on an arrangement of tiger lilies—they were Axel's favorite. I had a big surprise planned out for him today and I smiled to myself. Axel would never see it coming…_

I gasped. Was that where I had hidden it? I'd searched my workshop three times already and had been quite disappointed to find nothing… as I had for months. However…I was certain that I'd hid it _very_ well because I hadn't wanted Axel to ruin the surprise. Which he was very good at.

Axel looked a little worried. "What did you remember?" He asked. I had been remembering little things off and on because my memory hadn't come back fully… and Axel had learned what was happening by the expression I'd make as I remembered. I kissed his cheek.

"You know me too well." There was worry flickering in his eyes and so I smiled at him happily. "It's a surprise."

"Am I going to like this 'surprise'?" My smile widened as I set my punch down.

"I hope so." I hugged him and then watched Sora and Riku dance for the longest time. They looked absolutely perfect together and I truly hoped that we looked that perfect. "I'm glad that we got to come here."

"Me too." I smiled for a moment or two. "Do you want to go on a walk with me?"

"I'd love to." I grasped his hand and he laughed as I pulled him off of the dance floor and away from the wedding reception. We ended running along the beach, the waves crashing next to us, until we were out of sight. I smiled as we slowed and his hands gently grasped my waist as we caught our breaths. "I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you too-" I whispered, stopping short. I wanted to use some type of endearing term like he always did for me… but I just… couldn't. It was like the word just… wouldn't come out. My face heated up and I bit my lower lip.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing." Axel sighed gently.

"What happened to being open?" I got quiet. "You can tell me anything sweetheart." My blush deepened and I gripped Axel's hand nervously.

"_That's_ just it…"

"What?"

"I-I want to call you s-sweetheart or d-darling," I whispered, reddening further, "but I get nervous or scared every time I try." I bit my lower lip. "I'm sorry…" I looked up at him. He was smiling sweetly.

"You don't have to be scared," he whispered softly. I swallowed.

"I know."

"Do you want me to make it easier for you?"

"H-how?" I whispered, blushing.

"Say something sweet and endearing to me and I'll reward you." He grasped my hips, pulling me close. "The more I like it and the bolder you are, the better your reward will be," he whispered in my ear softly. I blushed deeper, my heart rate accelerating.

"B-but Axel, someone could walk along and see us," I whispered back.

"I'm not afraid to show the world how much you mean to me. If the world doesn't like it, it can look away." I swallowed, trying to think of what to say.

"You're right… darling," I whispered, my heart pounding incredibly fast. Soft lips pressed to my cheek and I felt a little better. Saying it hadn't been as terrible as my mind had made it seem it would be.

"Why are you so nervous, my love?" I stared up into his eyes, my heart racing.

"Because you're so gorgeous, my darling husband," I whispered back before hesitating. Axel's hand gently touched my face, his warm breath fanning across my lips before his molded to mine. My eyes slid shut as he patiently waited for me to open my mouth. My jaw relaxed and as his tongue slid into my unresisting mouth, I shuddered. Axel tilted my chin, angling it and deepening the kiss, "a-and I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing, sweetheart," I whispered, breathlessly when he pulled back. The red-head smiled, gently touching my face before kissing me again. We pulled apart to the flashing of a camera. Axel's forehead pressed to mine.

"Fuck," he muttered as the man ran away, obviously recognizing what was happening.

"What was that?" I murmured curiously. Axel sighed.

"A photographer for one of Hollow Bastion's tabloids... just ignore it..." I closed my eyes, nodding.

"_Axel, look! There's a picture of our wedding in this magazine," I started to point out but stopped as I read it. 'Whore gets a happily ever after?' My face flushed and my eyes watered. _

"_Don't read-" He began, biting his lower lip when he realized that it was too late. I gripped the milk I was holding tightly but was silent for a long time._

"_Why are those people telling lies, Axel? It's so mean…" Axel sighed softly and closed his eyes._

"_They like to pick apart rich or famous people… And along with being talented yourself, you just so happen to be married to one." Tears slid down my face._

"_T-that's not fair… they don't know anything about me…" Axel gripped my chin, raising it, right in the middle of the checkout line in the grocery store._

"_No, they don't." He kissed me softly. "My guess is that they're just dying to see you fall." I bit my lower lip. "Keep your chin up, gorgeous. They're just jealous of you."I hugged the red-head, trying to forget about the tabloid._

"_There's actually been a lot of controversy because of that article."_

"_What? You knew about this?" Axel nodded._

"_A reporter named Olette did an article about Hollow Bastion's gangs recently… and she had an interview with me… She showed me this first and I was horrified to see it. She asked me about it so I brought to light the sad truth that your father was selling you before I took you under my wing. I think that her article got that writer fired. Stores are supposed to be removing that issue from their shelves," he said, glaring at the clerk at the counter who had been eavesdropping and looked utterly terrified of him._

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I didn't know if you'd be mad at me for saying something… and I couldn't stand seeing your name being drug in the mud…" I hugged him._

"_I'm not mad."_

I bit my lower lip as I remembered.

"I'm sorry... I thought we were careful, coming here. Maybe we should go back to the hotel in case they're still lingering." I nodded, knowing that he would be pummeling the photographer if he found him or her, along with smashing their camera and then lighting the film on fire. I didn't really want him to get into trouble.

"Alright."

xXx

A/n: Hello there! I hope you like this so far. Tell me your thoughts and I'll try to update soon~ thanks so much :D


	2. Chapter 2

Rating:** M**

**Always**

Chapter 2

Summary: Continuation of Reckoning and How Long is Forever?  
Axel had always done so much for me… was always there for me… and I found myself wanting to return the favor. After all… he deserved all the happiness in the world, for giving me mine. Akuroku. Roxas' POV.

A/n: Thanks for your support so far! Enjoy the update (:

**Warning:** Mansecks for the happily married couple. **Yaoi haters, go away, -shoo-.**

If you don't want to read it, forego the first scene (about a third of the chapter... I think).

_Last time:_

_"I'm sorry... I thought we were careful, coming here. Maybe we should go back to the hotel in case they're still lingering." I nodded, knowing that he would be pummeling the photographer if he found him or her, along with smashing their camera and then lighting the film on fire. I didn't really want him to get into trouble._

_"Alright."_

xXx

I smiled as Axel ran the key-card though our hotel room's lock, turning on the light as we went inside as he dead-bolted the door behind us. I glanced at the window, double checking to see if the curtains were closed and thankful that they were. I didn't want those people knowing where our room was.

"What now, sweetheart?" I whispered, smiling back at him. Axel came up to me, kissing me deeply. I didn't resist as he took off my jacket and helped him to do the same.

"Let's do something relaxing." My smile widened.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" Axel smiled back.

"That sounds nice, actually." I smiled, slipping out of his hands and into the bathroom. I glanced back, as I turned on the light, my smile widening when I saw that he was following me. "Can I help you undress," he whispered in my ear. I shivered, nodding.

"Yeah," I whispered back, moving with him and smiling as he sat me on the counter. I laughed. "We're not going to get to the bath for a while are we?" Axel grinned widely just before kissing me.

"Nope," he whispered before completely ravishing my mouth, completely overwhelming me with pleasurable feelings. He smiled, pulling back briefly to catch his breath and then our fingers entwined and he held my hands above my head, pressing his lips to mine as the tops of my hands pressed against the cold mirror. I closed my eyes, shuddering as he loomed over me moments later, nudging my legs apart with one of his, raising and pressing his leg against my halfway-hard-on.

_"Aah-ha,"_ I gasped, turning my head away and arching my back, moaning because of the pressure. My head hit the mirror and his mouth found my neck, biting and sucking at the same time. "_Ahh!"_ Axel pulled away to run his tongue up my neck. I panted, and tried to move, my heart pounding as adrenaline rushed throughout my body when I realized that I couldn't. Axel was in complete control—I couldn't get away, even if I'd wanted to. I stared at his fiery hair for a few seconds longer before he bit my neck hard. I moaned loudly, squirming and shuddering as he firmly held me in place. It turned me on even more. He worked his way up to my ear again, biting and nipping, before pausing to whisper in it.

"Can I fold you like I pretzel as I take you?" My eyes opened wide and I blushed deeply.

"Where?" I breathed, my heart pounding.

_"Right here,"_ he whispered, his tongue tracing my ear, both making me moan and making my eyelids lower.

_"Yes!"_ I gasped when he chuckled then lips pressed to mine and I was pulled up, into a sitting position. Axel let go of my hands and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When I broke the sultry kiss, I smiled, both at his flushed cheeks and the trail of salvia still connecting us. Then, I raised my arms above my head and he didn't hesitate to remove my shirt. My hands worked the button of his pants, freeing him from their confines as my shirt hit the floor before I helped him unbutton his shirt, staring at his exposed chest. Fingers curled under my chin, raising it and I stared into his beautiful emerald green eyes before he kissed me again. Everything was happening so fast… and before I knew it, my back met the counter again as he blew me away.

Axel gently pulled down and then removed my pants and boxers, kissing me all the while, only pulling away when he grasped my legs, putting them over his shoulders. I gasped, staring into his beautiful eyes, my breath coming in short gasps as I was sandwiched between Axel and the counter when he pressed against me, bearing down. He smiled when I wrapped my arms around him and gripped him tightly, pulling him as close as possible.

"Like that?" he whispered. I nodded vigorously, my eyes lidding further as he stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. I followed them with my eyes as he took them out of his mouth until they disappeared from sight. I held my breath when his fingers slid into the crevice of my ass, pausing where he'd enter my body and ultimately take me, making me quiver. Then his fingers slid inside in one fluid motion, straight into a spot that made every single thought in my head both cease and be erased. I didn't even realize that I was screaming out and arching my back until I stared at our reflection in the mirror. I blushed darkly, truly realizing for the first time what we looked like, like this. It made my blood rush and my vision blur. Axel followed my gaze and smiled gently before kissing my neck and whispering in my ear. "Watch what I do to you in the mirror." I moaned again as he thrust his fingers deep inside. I knew that he could tell that this was turning me on even more than he had been.

I watched my eyes widen and my mouth fall open in shock as he continued to make me moan and writhe under him. "How do you want it to be?" he whispered in my ear, "Rough, hard, fast," he continued, demonstrating with his fingers and making me lose the ability to think as my vision blurred again, "Or gentle and steady?" I panted, staring up at him. He stared down at me.

"I want you to be as rough, as hard and as fast as you can be." Axel held me down and pressed his lips to mine, hard. Then he kissed me just as forcefully.

"As you wish, darling." I swallowed and my heart pounded as he took off his boxers just before he entered me, dry, hitting my prostate hard. I gasped for air, completely winded, writhing under him, my fingers digging into his back, just to have something to hold on to. Axel laughed lightly, bracing himself over me in a way where he could make sure that my head wouldn't bang against the mirror. "Hold on," he whispered, "cos I'm gonna make you scream." My heart nearly stopped and then he started, thrusting into me harder and harder and _harder_. And I _was_ screaming under him, unable to control myself as he blew my mind.

My nails raked down his muscled back as I struggled to hang on and his lips met mine as he kissed me again and again. I closed my eyes, I couldn't see straight anyway, my mind in a complete haze and my body convulsing without me meaning for it to. Not that there was I thing I would have done to stop it.

_"Ah-aaahh!" _I half moaned, half screamed under him, blushing darkly as I came and then came again, my body shaking as my feet pressed against the cool mirror, my muscles constricting around Axel, who picked up the pace so that he could climax as well. He kissed me as he filled me and I kissed him back, never wanting to stop.

Then, I lay there panting. I couldn't get over how… h-how… My eyes closed. My mind wasn't even working properly, that's how good he'd been. I peeked at him when he pulled away, watching as he plugged the bathtub's drain before turning on the water to an appropriate temperature. Then I stared at myself in the mirror. My neck was bruised from Axel's biting, my face was shining from sweat, and my stomach was dotted with pearly white cum. My face reddened even more than it already was before I sat up. I felt light as my body tingled from the afterglow. Just thinking about what we'd done made it intensify, made me feel less grounded; as if when I were to stand, I'd just float away. I waited for my legs to stop trembling and then attempted to stand, squeaking in alarm when my legs gave out. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for impact with the floor, when strong arms caught me.

I looked up at Axel and blushed darkly. He smiled, giving me that satisfied-cat-smile that he'd give me when he'd had too much to drink. "Be careful, babe. I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said, helping me walk over to the bath tub—which looked like it was big enough for at least five people. We sat inside and my body relaxed at the warm, soothing water. I rested my head against his chest.

"I wish our bath tub was this big," I whispered.

"Why?" I smiled.

"Because there's plenty of room for both of us." Axel laughed.

"And then some." My smile widened as he held me back.

"Yeah."

xXx

When we got home from Destiny Islands the next day, Axel kissed the top of my head.

"I've got to go out."

"Already? But we just got back…" He nodded.

"Demy found a new recruit and I promised him I'd look into it as soon as we got back from the wedding. Now, I need to see if she can complete the first step of initiation, to see if she's worthy of my consideration."

"How do you do that?" I asked curiously. Axel smiled.

"We'll spar. If she can, for the most part, hold her own against me then I'll consider her. If not, I won't."

"Why didn't you even try to do that with me?" Axel smiled a little.

"I promised you I'd let you join… and I didn't want to hurt you. Back then I could have."His fingers ran down my sides, feeling the muscles there. "Now, you'd have a much better chance." I stared at him for a long moment, unable to look away until he began to pull away.

"W-wait, before you go…" I stood on my toes, kissing him. Axel smiled, despite his lips being pressed to mine, before kissing me back. "Have fun," I whispered.

"You can come, if you'd like."

"Really?" I asked, smiling excitedly. Axel laughed a little.

"Of course you can, darling. Just don't get intimidated when you see how good I am." I laughed, thinking he was joking.

"Maybe we can fight sometime," I said playfully.

"I'd like that," he said, smiling. "But," he said seriously, "I won't go easy on you."

"You'd better not." Axel just smiled.

"Okay. Just remember, you asked for it," he said, chuckling before grasping my hand and leading me toward the door.

xXx

I watched Axel in amazement. He took that girl down again and again without a moment of hesitation… and every time she came at him he blocked her attacks and sent her flying like a rag doll.

"Wow…" I whispered, excited, but a little scared, for when it would be my turn to fight him. Demyx smiled down at me.

"Axel's the best of us… he can kick every single person in his gang's ass ten times over."

"Really?" The blond nodded.

"He's actually being gentle with Tifa right now." My eyes widened just before she was sent to the ground in a painful looking manner. I swallowed. It was almost hard to believe that he was always so gentle and caring with me. I watched as he took a stance, ready for the next attack.

"Really?" Demyx nodded.

"I had three broken ribs by the time he was done with me," he said, smiling at the memory. "And he gave my Zexy a concussion, a black eye and a bloodied lip." I watched, unable to help myself as Axel sent Tifa to the ground one more time. This time she wasn't getting up. "Oooh looks like it's over," Demyx commented. He sounded disappointed but I didn't reply, too focused on what was happening. Axel went up to her and crossed his arms.

"You've got guts… but that isn't enough." He turned away. "Go home." I saw her close her eyes.

"I want a rematch." Axel began to walk away.

"I don't give rematches." I saw his eyes widen in shock when she kicked his leg, tripping him, and he began to fall. He turned his body as he fell, catching himself with his arm, almost landing on top of her. In mid-fall he'd drawn his gun and was now pointing at her face, his own expressionless. We all watched, eyes widened, faces paling. Tifa didn't falter, staring into his striking eyes unflinchingly. I swallowed and just as I began to wonder what Axel would do, a large smile came across his face. "In one month, if you can land a blow on my face, then I'll consider you." He smiled wryly as he stood. He turned on his heel and began to walk away, "You'd better not waste my time by being as disappointing as you were today." Tifa clenched her jaw, looking like she was angered by the words.

"Ouch, harsh Axe," Demyx murmured as he came up to us. Then he smiled. "I didn't know you cared so much." Axel rolled his eyes then smiled playfully as he kept walking, before going outside.

"Cared?" I questioned. He hadn't _looked_ like he'd cared. Demyx nodded.

"That's my baby sister," he explained. My eyes widened at the revelation, "And… if she can't hold her own against Axel, there's a good chance that she'll be dead in a week." Demyx glanced at the raven hair, who was punching one of the walls, "He just inspired her to get better and didn't ruin her dream at the same time."

"Joining Axel's gang is her dream…?" Demyx sighed.

"Yeah… She wants to be just like her big brother," he said sadly. "And… I think she wants to prove that she can hold her own, y'know?" I nodded. I _had_ known the exact feeling. "Besides, Axel's one of the better people to work for around here… and being in a gang means you've got its protection because we all look out for each other. I think she wants that sense of family too… our parents died a long time ago, so I'm all she's got." He sounded sad and it upset me. I didn't like it when his wasn't his regular, cheery, self.

"What happened to them?" Demyx bit his lower lip.

"Larxene's father killed them." I gasped; he'd told me once that he'd joined this gang after his parents had gotten killed… but he hadn't told me how.

"I'm so sorry…" He smiled.

"Don't be, it doesn't bother me… I love it here… and I would have never become part of the group if they hadn't died." I nodded and then hugged him.

"I'm gonna go find Axel." Demyx smiled.

"Alright, have fun." I nodded.

"Bye, see you soon!"

I pulled away and then walked toward where Axel had gone, opening the door. I smiled when I saw him sitting on the grass and went to him before sitting beside him. "Hey," he said, smiling as I sat beside him. I smiled back; he looked a little tense.

"Hello," I said, picking a dandelion. "I got you something."

"Oh?" I handed it to him and he smiled amusedly before laughing richly. "Thanks," he said when he'd finally calmed. "Are you glad that you came with me?" I nodded, smiling a little.

"I'm gonna have to work hard if I want to be able to beat you up some day." Axel laughed again, his tension melting away.

"You can train with me, if you want to," he said, smiling wryly again.

"Do I get something special if I can beat you up someday?" Axel blinked.

"What do you want?" he asked, I shook my head.

"It's a secret."

"You can have anything you want, whenever you want…" I pouted.

"I want to earn it." Axel smiled.

"Alright, deal. If you can beat me up some day, I'll give you whatever you want." I smiled excitedly and hugged him. The red-head laughed and then kissed the top of my head.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Love it? Hate it? Let me know~? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Rating:** M**

**Always**

Chapter 3

Summary: Continuation of Reckoning and How Long is Forever?  
Axel had always done so much for me… was always there for me… and I found myself wanting to return the favor. After all… he deserved all the happiness in the world, for giving me mine. Akuroku. Roxas' POV.

A/n: Thanks for your support so far! Enjoy the update (:

_Last time: _

_"Do I get something special if I can beat you up someday?" Axel blinked._

_"What do you want?" he asked, I shook my head._

_"It's a secret."_

_"You can have anything you want, whenever you want…" I pouted._

_"I want to earn it." Axel smiled._

_"Alright, deal. If you can beat me up some day, I'll give you whatever you want." I smiled excitedly and hugged him. The red-head laughed and then kissed the top of my head._

xXx

The next morning was hell.

Axel and I had agreed to 'train' together, starting in the morning, which, I guess, he tried to do every single day, and so he'd woken me up at four in the morning, had made me a breakfast of hot tea, toast and scrambled eggs so that we had something in our stomachs and then he had smiled at me innocently.

"Today, you're going to earn your shower. Are you ready?" he'd asked. I had blushed and then nodded, foolishly agreeing.

First, we had started our regimen with jumping jacks, jogging in place, pushups, high knees, butt kicks, nonstop, and then repeated them, three times for a fifteen minute 'warm up'. Then we'd stretched for several minutes before going on a five mile jog, which Axel had done so briskly that it had been more like a five-mile-run and I'd struggled to keep up with him. We'd gone through the park as we'd done the run on the way back but I hadn't appreciated it properly—I'd been too busy, trying not to fall over, which I'd actually done a couple of times already.

Three blocks from the house, I stopped again, leaning back against a tree, panting. Noticing this he doubled back, jogging in place. "Don't stop, we're almost there," he encouraged.

"I-I need a minute," I murmured, closing my eyes right after Axel smiled. My lungs were on fire.

"If we hurry, we can climb up on the roof and watch the sunrise." I nodded, trying to move again. My legs trembled, wanting to give out. "Do you want me to carry you on my back?" I shook my head. Would I ever be equal to him? Fuck.

"I want to do it." Axel smiled just before we continued on our way home. My body shook as he encouraged me to 'finish strong'. I closed my eyes, running through the gate and then stopped. I smiled. I was sweaty and gross, sore and completely out of breath… but I felt accomplished.

"No, no, don't stop, keep walking as your body cools down." I resisted the urge to groan then nodded, walking around the house with him a few times. It was easy for me to see how he stayed in shape and why he looked so thin. Then he helped me climb onto the roof and we found the perfect spot just as the sun began to rise. "I'm proud of you," he murmured as his arms wrapped around me. I smiled up at him.

"It was hard, but worth it." He smiled back.

"Oh?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm one day closer to being able to beat you up." Axel laughed. His chin rested on top of my head as he smiled and we watched the sunrise.

"Ready for your reward?" I smiled.

"What's my reward?"

"Your shower."

"Will you be there?" Axel laughed lightly.

"If you want me to be."

"I do." He climbed down and then I jumped down, into his arms. Axel hugged me. Then he kissed my forehead and led me inside.

"So… I'm full of curiosity..."

"About?"

"What do you want from me if you can beat me?" I smiled secretively.

"Nope! It's a secret." Axel pouted and it made me want to hug him. "Don't you go and let me win either." The red-head's pout deepened.

"I can't have a hint?" I smirked.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Axel sighed then pouted again.

"Fine." I laughed, unable to help myself. He was being so cute.

"I love you so much." The red-head smiled, brightening before grasping my hand and leading me into our bathroom.

When we got into the shower, he pulled me close, massaging my sore body as I stood under the warm water. I leaned into his touches. "That feels nice," I murmured. He smiled, kissing my neck.

"I assume you're sore."

"Nonsense, I could have run ten more miles with you," I murmured sarcastically. Axel laughed.

"Well in that case…" I scoffed at him and he laughed at me again. "I'm just kidding babe. I don't want to kill you on the first day by making it too intense for you." My eyes widened slightly.

"You usually do more than we did, don't you?" Axel smiled a little then glanced away, shrugging. I groaned, resting the top of my head against his torso.

"I'm never going to beat you, am I?"

"Nope, not with that attitude." I bit my lower lip. He was right. I needed to be positive. "You can't push yourself too hard Rox, you've gotta start out slow. Otherwise you might hurt yourself." I nodded.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"I think it's really sweet, that you're doing this." I smiled a little.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" My smile widened and I couldn't stop.

"Nope." I hugged Axel and he hugged me back, each of us holding the other for a long time.

"Will you be alright, by yourself today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got a lot of work to do and I want to get it done by the time the week's over." I smiled a little, knowing why. Our anniversary was in a week and a half.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do," I replied, looking up at him. I smiled; this was perfect—it gave me time to look. Axel pouted a little.

"Well, if I don't see you for the rest of the day, will I see you at four in the morning?" I smiled.

"It's a date." Axel smiled before hugging me again. I smiled back. I hadn't realized that this meant so much to him. I made up my mind right then and there: no matter what happened, I wouldn't quit.

xXx

I stood in my workshop, gazing up at the cabinets a little bit intimidated and wondering where to begin. Hesitantly, I climbed on the counter as my legs protested and opened them, beginning to search in the vases and then anywhere and everywhere I could. I completely emptied the cabinets looked in every box, container, basket, under rolls of ribbon several times—and found myself pouting. I couldn't find it. I bit my lower lip as I sat on the floor. Would I _ever_ find it? I leant my head back, resting it against the bottom cabinet, stopping when my eye, just barely, caught something blue. I blinked staring up at the faux tinned drop ceiling. My heart began to pound and I stared at the door, hoping that Axel wouldn't come out. Then, I got up, on the counter and reaching up, I pushed the tile up and to the side. I frowned, realizing that I was too short to poke my head in. My heart pounded and I hoped there wasn't an animal up there...

I jumped, seeing the outlines of darkened objects. I reached in and my fingers brushed against something made of paper. Grasping it, I saw the blue thing that was sticking out move as I pulled it out before freeing it. I blinked at it, realizing that it was an envelope with what appeared to be a card inside. It had Axel's name written on it in my handwriting and it was sealed. I hummed, setting it in the cabinet before reaching into the ceiling again. I, just barely, felt a box with the tips of my fingers. I frowned. It was too big to be the necklace's box. I bit my lower lip then jumped, grabbing it and pulling it toward myself, I pulled it out. It was slightly heavy and looked like it was an old shoe box. I was curious about it but put it in the cabinet. I could always look at it later. Right now, I wanted to get everything out of the ceiling before I had to worry about Axel catching me. Jumping again, I grasped what felt like a book. It was wrapped in plastic. I pulled it out then looked at it for a moment or two, smiling a little before putting it into the cupboard. Then I thought for a moment, wanting one last look. With a soft 'aha' I dug out my cell phone, holding it up and jumping again to illuminate the space I was disappointed when I saw nothing else… and as I was about to jump again to double check, when a squirrel poked it's head out and stared at me. Startled, I screamed and lost my footing, falling to the cement floor painfully.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop my head from pounding. My stomach tied itself into knots when I heard the garage door open. I bit my lower lip. It would be _so_ unfair if Axel found those things right now after I'd managed to hide them from him for God knows how long.

"Roxas! What happened?" He asked, rushing to my side. I groaned.

"I was cleaning and then I heard something," I murmured, trying to come up with an excuse. "There's an animal up there…" I said, staring up at the ceiling. "It scared me, so I lost my footing and fell." Axel helped me sit up and I hissed in pain. Axel's look of worry intensified.

"How bad's your pain?" I shook my head, not wanting him to find what I'd found.

"I'll be fine." I murmured, wincing as I moved. Axel frowned at me then he picked me up and took me inside before setting me on the couch.

"I don't want you to move from this spot until you're feeling better." I pouted at him. "I've got a few things to finish up and then I'll go clean up your workshop." My heart stopped.

"You don't have to do that." Axel sighed then ruffled my hair. He bit his lower lip when he felt a large bump on the back of my head. It made me wince.

"I know. But I don't want you hurting yourself again. And I don't have to stand on the counter to put stuff away. You do."

"But-" Axel shook his head.

"No 'buts', Roxas Hikari." I tilted my head at him. I knew that that wasn't his last name… so…

"I didn't change my last name when I married you?" Axel shook his head.

"We decided that it'd be better, in case you ever wanted to do your own thing, that your last name was different than mine." He smiled a little. "You wanted to work hard for and earn whatever you wanted to accomplish."

"Does that upset you?" Axel shook his head.

"Not at all- I still have you, no matter what your last name is," he whispered. I blushed. "That's all that matters." The red-head smiled, ruffling my hair affectionately. "Back to work for me." I calmed, intending to sneak out as soon as he left. "But I'll be checking on you periodically." My face flushed.

"Why?" Axel chuckled.

"Because, I know you and I know you'll be out there, trying to put that stuff away so that I don't have to." I pouted at him and he frowned. "You were already thinking about it, weren't you?" I glanced away.

"If I'm going to be confined to the house for a while, can I at least have some paper and a pencil?" Axel's frown deepened as I avoided his question. Wordlessly, he left, going into the bedroom and when he came back, he had a sketchbook in his hand, as well as a mechanical pencil.

"This' yours. It's from before the accident." I blinked.

"It is?" The red-head nodded.

"Let me know if you need a new one soon and I'll get you a new one." I bit my lower lip, feeling bad that he had to buy everything for me.

"Okay." I watched as he left then I opened the sketch book, wondering what to expect. I blinked in surprise when I saw that realism was my forte. Page after page after page was filled with drawings of flowers; each had been covered with a Kleenex to prevent smudging. I blinked in surprise, noticing that on the other side of each page at the backside of each flower was a drawing of a person. I flipped back to the first page. First was a daffodil, with a picture of Demyx behind it. I brushed my fingers against the picture. It was so perfect… it looked just like him. Then was an Iris with Zexion behind it, then a peony with my mother's picture behind it. My eyes welled up and I wiped them before turning the page. I saw a tiger lily next and smiled, flipping the page and seeing Axel staring up at me and smiling amusedly. I laughed a little. I liked the expression. I glanced at the other side, seeing a chrysanthemum and turned the page, I a little disappointed. I hadn't drawn myself. I flipped through the pages after that, encountering several blank pages. I was about to close the sketch book when I saw another picture of Axel. I blushed darkly at the heated, erotic, expression on his face.

"Good you haven't moved." I jumped and hastily closed the sketch book. Axel was about a foot away, 'checking' on me. My blush deepened. "What's gotten you so flustered?"

"Have you ever looked through my sketch book?" I asked. Axel walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Nope. I wouldn't go through something so personal without permission."

"Have you ever seen my sketches?"Axel shook his head.

"Nope." I relaxed a little. "Why? Were you drawing something naughty?" he teased. I bit my lower lip and then opened the sketch book to the picture of the tiger lily.

"I'm… surprised at myself," I said, showing him. He smiled as I showed him.

"That's beautiful," he murmured. I flipped the page over and he gasped, staring at himself. "You… you used to tell me that I was more beautiful than a lily…" I smiled and brushed my thumb against his lips, speaking without thinking.

"Your lips are soft as petals, your lashes and tattoos are like charcoal smudges against white marble," Axel's eyes met mine, staring into them searchingly as I continued, "your eyes are more brilliant than the stars and shine brighter than a supernova," I whispered, my eyes ghosting across every facial feature as I spoke about it, "and your hair is more vibrant than a flower in the rain," I finished. "Of course you're more beautiful than a lily." Axel blushed darkly. "You're more beautiful than a flawless gem, Axel," I whispered. His blush darkened. I pushed him down, crawling on top of him and straddling his hips before kissing him gently.

"W-what are you doing?" I set the sketchbook down and smiled.

"Inspiring myself." Axel's eyes widened.

"Y-your back…"

"Is fine," I lied. Sure, I wasn't feeling perfect, but I'd be okay. I leant down, smiling gently.

"What would you do if I _did_ draw a naughty picture of you?" Axel blushed darkly, shuddering. I knew that it was turning him on.

"Why… would you do that?" I shrugged, my smile widening.

"I'm just curious," I whispered, bending down and biting his neck. Axel moaned and I bit harder.

"I-I wouldn't care, I assume it's for private use, after all," he murmured, gently running his hands down my back. I hissed in pain, making Axel sigh a little, almost disappointedly. "Get off," he murmured, pushing me back. I frowned down at him. "C'mon Rox," he said pouting a little, "I'm not gonna have sex with you when you're in pain." His pout deepened.

"Then don't," I whispered, trying to kiss him again. He pushed me back. Frowning, I got up, walking away. Axel sighed dejectedly.

"What do you want me to say?" I hesitated.

"I want you to say 'Roxas, I acknowledge that you're an adult and I trust your judgment'." I glanced back at Axel. He looked upset. The expression made me melt.

"I'm sorry, Roxas… I just don't like seeing you hurt." I walked back to him, sitting beside him.

"I'm a big kid, Axel, I can fall down and scrape my knee now and then and be just fine." I ran my fingers up and down his chest. "I know you know that I've been through worse." My fingers stilled as I looked into his eyes.

"Roxas… I _know_ you're an adult and that you're competent and trustworthy of making your own decisions. I get upset when I see you hurting… that's all. I keep thinking you're going to crack your head open on the cement now. I can't help it. I'm sorry."I blinked down at him, opening my mouth then closing it. He had a point.

"Alright."

"Alright what?" I didn't want to make him suspicious.

"I understand. I'll let you clean up the workshop." Axel pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Thank you." I hugged him back.

"You're welcome sweetie," I whispered. "I'm going to go out today," I announced.

"Alone?"

"I was thinking about seeing if Demyx wasn't busy." The red-head nodded.

"Alright."

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: I feel like this' more of a filler chapter… sorry if it's boring.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating:** M**

**Always**

Chapter 4

Summary: Continuation of Reckoning and How Long is Forever?  
Axel had always done so much for me… was always there for me… and I found myself wanting to return the favor. After all… he deserved all the happiness in the world, for giving me mine. Akuroku. Roxas' POV.

A/n: Thanks for your support so far! Enjoy the update (:

**Warning:** RokuAku :'D

BTW I went back and edited cos ffn erased some words/ punctuations and put in random letter 'e's -sadface-. My sincerest apologies if I missed something.

_Last time:_

_"I'm going to go out today," I announced._

_"Alone?"_

_"I was thinking about seeing if Demyx wasn't busy." The red-head nodded._

_"Alright."_

xXx

I snuck back out to the garage, my sketch book in hand once Axel had left me again. Carefully, I climbed up onto the counter. My back was throbbing… but not like it had been. I reached up, grasping the box, the card and the book before climbing down, taking my sketch book and going outside. I went to the gazebo that Axel had given me for our anniversary last year and turned on the light. I set the objects on the bed and then sat on it as I smiled. I'd been meaning to come out here more often than I had… but I'd always seemed to have other things going on…

I sat down then examined the card more closely. Aside from being slightly bent… it looked new. I assumed that it had either been for Axel's birthday or for our anniversary. I bit my lower lip, feeling terrible. I'd both missed and messed up Axel's birthday last year because I hadn't remembered him. I closed my eyes, hoping I could make it up to him this year... I sat it down once again and then picked up the book. I smiled softly as I took it out of the plastic bag. It was what looked like a black photo album with the word 'Memories' written across it in what appeared to be a fancier version of my handwriting.

My smile broadened as my fingers brushed against the cover, resting on two silver-looking flattened bullets. I wanted to look inside… but decided that I'd wait for Axel; I wanted to surprise him and show him on our anniversary. I put the memory book back into the bag and the card with it then I put them under the bed. Axel never came in here… so I knew they'd be safely hidden for about a week.

I turned my attention to the shoe box, wiping some dust away. When I opened it, I saw that there was a large black bag that took up half of it. It zipped open and closed and had a lock on it. I examined it, realizing it was locked then looked at it curiously for a moment or two before setting it aside. I tilted my head, seeing an ornate little box. I took it out, trying to open it. It too, was locked. I frowned irritably, wondering what I had been hiding. I sighed a little.

I glanced at my sketch book, part of a conversation from long ago flashing across my mind.

_"I bet you can't draw me," he joked, handing me my first sketch book._

_I smirked at him and he grinned back. "Challenge accepted."_

I closed my eyes, thinking of Axel's every feature; every curve of his body and smiled before reaching for it. When I had it in my lap, I opened it to that page where he looked so enticing. My face reddened and my heart pounded. I murmured his name as I brushed my fingers against my artwork's lips. I turned the page and felt a little light-headed, my body heating up. In this one, Axel's hair was pulled back and his hands were tied above his head. There was an adorable but sexy, heated look on his face. I wanted to see it for real. Page after page after page got me hotter, making me tingle all the way to my toes. I couldn't help myself as I stared at them, or from fanaticizing. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. What would Axel say if he saw me like this? My face darkened dangerously; I could feel it—it was on fire. I hastily closed it, thankful that Axel _hadn't_ gone through this. I blinked when a small envelope fell out. Blinking again, I opened it, shaking its contents into my palm. There had been a small key inside. My eyes widened a little and I picked up the small box I'd found. My heart pounded. It was a perfect fit.

I turned the key and with a soft clicking noise, the box opened. I opened it, looking inside. There was another key. I stared at the black bag, grasping it and slipping the key into the lock before turning it. I smiled widely as I unzipped the bag. When I peered inside, I gasped audibly. I'd never seen so much cash in my entire life! I swallowed, thinking. Had I earned this? Why had I hidden it so well? I blinked as the answer came to me. _To surprise Axel and to buy my own stuff… I felt so guilty that he bought everything for me…_

I looked inside again when I felt something that didn't feel like money. Reaching inside, my heart stopped. I smiled, unable to contain how happy I was. I knew exactly what it was—and as I stared down at the little black box in my hand, my smile widened and my eyes watered. Hands shaking, I opened it and tears slid down my face. It was even more beautiful than I had remembered. My fingers brushed against the necklace and I shivered. It was cool and smooth to the touch. I closed the box and held the gift to myself, smiling happily, so thankful that the corner of that card had been left exposed. Otherwise I knew that I would have never found any of these things. I smiled, relocking everything up after taking out some money. I wanted to get Axel something when I went out today. Then I hid everything, including my sketch book, under the bed. I concealed the money then took out my phone, calling Demyx.

I frowned, a little disappointed when he didn't answer. I scrolled through my contacts, a name sticking out to me… Aerith. _Aerith, Aerith, Aerith, _I thought over and over in my mind, trying to place her. I chewed at my lower lip, checking the time. It was 7:30 A.M. Then, I called.

_"Hello?"_ Came a cheerful voice. I smiled widely, recognizing Axel's mother's voice.

"Aerith!"

_"Hey baby!"_ She replied, voice notably brighter. _"What's up?" _I laughed.

"Nothing much. Can I see you today?"

_"Of course you can, sweetie,"_ she replied, "_I can be there in an hour." _I smiled

"Awesome." I could almost see her smiling.

_"Sounds great!"_ I smiled, unable to stop, even after we'd hung up.

I went outside, my smile widening; already, it was a beautiful day. Walking toward the house, I stopped when I got into the garage. Axel was halfway through putting stuff away. He'd pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. I smiled. It was getting so long… It went halfway down his back. He turned toward me and my breath caught as those expressions flashed across my mind. I blushed darkly. Axel looked curious.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, noticing my reddened face. I went to him, hugging him. "How's your head?" I hugged him more tightly, burying my face into his chest. "Roxas?" He knelt down and raised my chin, making me look him in the eye. I grasped either side of his face. My entire body was tingling again.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"What's wrong then something's-" he started, hesitating and looking surprised when my thumb brushed against his lower lip, "off." I shook my head and pressed my lips to his. Axel made a small noise of surprise and it intensified the burning desire I felt for him. I buried my hands into his hair and pulled before deepening the kiss. He let me explore his mouth and then kissed me back, thrusting his tongue into my mouth in a reassuring, encouraging way.

"I want you," I whispered. Axel's eyes widened.

"You… want me to have sex with you?" he asked uncertainly. I shook my head.

"_I _want to have sex with _you_," I whispered back, kissing him again. Axel moaned, surrendering to me, and it encouraged me further. I grasped his hands, and led him backward, kissing him all the while. He gasped, tripping when his legs hit the car, catching himself with his hands. I pushed him down, against the hood. He stared at me wide-eyed.

"H-here?" He stuttered. I smiled down at him.

"I thought you liked having sex in unconventional places." Axel blushed darkly.

"D-did that blow to your head jar some memories?" I smiled.

"Maybe." Axel closed his eyes, arching his back as I kissed him again. I firmly pressed against him, pushing him down and making him moan. "You _did_ tell me that you like assertiveness, though.

Axel stared up at me, that adorable but sexy, heated look I'd drawn was in his eyes. Now all I had to do was tie him up and it'd be perfect. I bit his neck and his whole body shook before locking up with shock. He gasped as my hands worked the button to his pants before they pulled them down, exposing him. He moaned as I felt his arousal and then my hands trailed upward, grasping the hem of his shirt.

"I want you naked," I whispered into his ear. Without protest, he raised his arms and I began to tug his shirt off, stopping when I got to his wrists and pulling it tight. Before he could stop me, I hooked the shirt on the driver's side windshield wiper. He stared at me, wide-eyed as he struggled to free them

"M-my hands…" My hands ran down his chest, pinching his hardened nipples.

"I know," I murmured, bending down and sucking on one hardened stub and then the other, driving him crazy.

"But I want to touch you," he whimpered. I worked my way down, driving him all the more crazy.

"I know," I whispered, my breath ghosting across his hard-on. Axel shuddered moaning languidly when I took it into my mouth, all at once, and he didn't stop once as I sucked on the heated flesh.

_"Ahha! Roxas! AH!" _He cried out as I moved my head up and down. I pulled away with a wet noise and smiled up at him sweetly before doing it again, turned on by the beautiful sounds he was making. I pulled away with one last lick. I could feel his eyes on me as he panted, trying to catch his breath. I took off his shoes, skinny jeans and underwear. My fingers ran along his body, caressing it as I worked my way back up and kissed him.

"You're so beautiful." Axel moaned, arching his body against mine, rubbing his hard-on against my still clothed one.

"_Please_," he begged, rubbing harder and obviously enjoying the delicious friction. I grasped his legs and pulled my body away from his.

"Not yet." Axel groaned and I raised his lower half, bending at the same time. He gasped, trembling with anticipation as I ran my tongue across his quivering entrance. I couldn't remember doing this before and so I was a bit nervous, but when he began to beg and mewl for more, I didn't hesitate to slip my tongue inside his body. Axel barely asked for anything and so I was more than happy to oblige him. It was a strange but erotic feeling and I could tell that it was making him erratic, almost frantic, as I watched him squirm underneath me as my tongue explored. A drop of pre cum dropped to his stomach as I pulled away. I put both of his legs over my shoulders before exposing my lower half. That adorable, sexy, heated look was back on his face and it made me moan. I spat into my hand, coating my erection before pressing against him. He blushed before I pushed into him and we became one.

Axel tossed his head from side to side, making incoherent noises as I moved faster and faster. I gripped the top of his head, my fingers digging into his hair with one hand and steadying myself with the other. My gaze met his heated one and then I gasped in surprise when he craned his head forward, kissing me. I kissed him back, gently pressing him back into the car. I picked up the pace and his brows furrowed and he bit his lower lip when I pulled away.

"Do you like this?" I asked gently. Axel's blush deepened and he nodded, moaning as he tilted his head to the side. With a final shuddering convulsion of his body, he came. I moaned as his body tightened around me and he gasped as I filled him.

Axel's heated gaze never left me even after he'd calmed and as I pulled away he spoke. "So, what's got you acting like a cat in heat?" He purred. I opened my mouth, unsure of how to answer. I was thankful when I didn't have to; my phone rang and I pulled my clothes back on before answering it.

_"I'm here, baby."_

"Alright, I'll be right out."

Axel smirked at me and I smiled at him. "Your mother's here. I'm hanging out with her today, so I've gotta go."

"I'll get it out of you," he replied, grinning.

"I could leave you like that and just go, if you're going to delay me."

"Ooh, harsh, Roxy baby." I blushed. He hadn't called me Roxy since that night we'd gotten drunk. "I wouldn't dream of leaving _you_ tied to a car, naked."

I went to him, freeing his hands. "Why did you call me Roxy? You never do that…"

"Why did you randomly want to fuck me? You never do _that_." He murmured, putting his shirt back on before wrapping his arms around me. I laughed.

"Maybe you were just so sexy that I couldn't stand it." Axel smirked.

"Bye, Roxy, have fun with mother."

"Why did you-?" He kissed me fully on the lips.

"I'll tell you when you tell me the truth," he murmured against my lips before pushing me toward the door.

xXx

Aerith and I were driving for about five minutes before she spoke.

"So, what's up Roxas?"

"Hmm?" She smiled at me.

"I was just wondering why you wanted to hang out, baby." She replied before looking concerned. "My son's still treating you right, isn't he?" I nodded.

"Of course he is," I said, smiling. "I'm not sure Axel has it in him to intentionally be mean to me." My smile widened as I gazed up at her. "I just wanted to spend some time with you." Aerith looked excited.

"I'm happy that you do!" I nodded.

"I'm glad that you could."

xXx

Aerith and I had a fun day of going to the stores uptown and to the next—something Axel and I never seemed to do. As it neared 2:30 in the afternoon, however, Aerith announced that we had time for one more shop because after that, she needed to head home so that she was there when Namine and Kairi got out of school. I nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Me? Hmm…" She said as we looked around the square, "How about that one?" She asked, pointing to an antique shop. I smiled. "Okay."

Together, we walked to the store and I smiled excitedly as we got inside. There were so many strange but fascinating things inside, ranging from old signs, to furniture, to vintage jewelry. The store was cool because it had a bunch of different sections and each section was a different place an antique had come from.

"Oooh look at this, Roxas," Aerith said, showing me a small café table from Traverse Town. I smiled, an idea coming to mind.

"Would you mind if I bought that?" Axel's mother laughed. "Of course not, baby," she said. I smiled excitedly. It'd look perfect on the deck and be perfect for-

"Let's keep looking around," Aerith said, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled widely.

"Okay!"

I think that the Antique shop was the best one we ended up going to all day. Aerith and I tried on old clothes, took photographs, smiled in awe at the jewelry and, as I bought that table, I bought her her favorite piece of jewelry. She'd smiled excitedly saying she loved it and it made me smile as I wondered how Axel would react when I gave him his necklace. My smile widened. I couldn't wait.

When we got back to the house, Aerith helped me hide the table in the gazebo after I told her it was a surprise. Then she and I went inside, to Axel's office. After knocking and being told to come in, we went inside. Axel smiled widely and quickly went to his mother, hugging her.

"Did you two have fun?" He murmured, pulling me into the hug.

"We did, baby," she said laughing. Squeezing us both, she sighed gently. "I should get going, if I want to be home before Namine and Kairi," she murmured. "I just had to see you first." We both smiled.

"Bye mom," Axel whispered.

"Bye Aerith," I said after that. She ruffled my hair.

"Oh, Roxas, you know you can call me 'mom' right?" I smiled up at her excitedly.

"Bye mom!" She smiled, kissing my forehead and then Axel's before smiling at us.

"Bye, be good, you two." Axel just smiled as she left.

"Did you have a good day?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

xXx

The days leading up to our anniversary seemed to fly by. Along with getting up early every day and training with Axel, which was slowly getting easier, I'd decided to focus more on drawing, like I'd used to. But… the subject matter was different. This time I found myself compelled draw the shadows and the nightmares… amongst the other things I'd seen, when I'd been seeing Vexen. I bit my lower lip. I felt a little bad for him, being that he was devoured, although he deserved it. I shook my head as I finished drawing Oblivion.

"That's really good." I jumped, absolutely startled and then stared back at Axel.

"I-I thought you wouldn't look at something so personal without permission." Axel's cheeks flushed and he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry." I relaxed then took a deep breath before writing 'Oblivion' above it. "What is it?"

"A weapon," I replied. Axel sat beside me.

"That's really cool. You could make a lot of money, designing stuff like that, you know." I tilted my head at him. No, I hadn't known.

"Huh, maybe I'll look into it," I said, smiling a little. The red-head smiled back. "Hey, Axe, what time is it?" Time seemed to always get away from me when I was drawing. Axel checked his phone.

"A quarter to five. Do you want me to start dinner soon?"

"If you want to," I said, smiling. Then I stood. "I've got to go somewhere."

"Do you want me to go with you?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I'll be fine." Axel nodded.

"Alright, try to get back before dark. Call me if you need anything," he said before reaching behind him, taking out his gun and putting it into my hands. "And be safe." I smiled, concealing the gun.

"I will."

xXx

I went to a nearby liquor store, picking up something at the last minute for our anniversary, which was tomorrow, mad at myself for nearly forgetting it. I stopped, item in hand, when I saw a picture of me and Axel kissing on the beach, as well as a snapshot of Riku and Sora feeding each other cake and Demyx dancing with Zexion.

"Gay romance is in the air…?" I whispered as I read the title of the magazine. What was 'gay'? Was it bad?

"It's so _disgusting_. Men are supposed to like _women_." The clerk said in reply, clearly disgusted. I blinked. I wasn't supposed to love Axel because he was a man?

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Long chapter is long x-x but I'm sure you aren't complaining rofl;

Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks (:


	5. Chapter 5

Rating:** M **

**Always**

Chapter 5

Summary: Continuation of Reckoning and How Long is Forever?  
Axel had always done so much for me… was always there for me… and I found myself wanting to return the favor. After all… he deserved all the happiness in the world, for giving me mine. Akuroku. Roxas' POV.

A/n: Thanks for your support so far! Enjoy the update (:

_Last time:_

_xXx_

_I went to a nearby liquor store, picking up something at the last minute for our anniversary, which was tomorrow, mad at myself for nearly forgetting it. I stopped, item in hand, when I saw a picture of me and Axel kissing on the beach, as well as a snapshot of Riku and Sora feeding each other cake and Demyx dancing with Zexion._

_"Gay romance is in the air…?" I whispered as I read the title of the magazine. What was 'gay'? Was it bad?_

_"It's so disgusting. Men are supposed to like women." The clerk said in reply, clearly disgusted. I blinked. I wasn't supposed to love Axel because he was a man? _

xXx

I looked up at her, tilting my head to the side, utterly confused and her eyes widened when she realized that I was one of the 'gay' men on the cover. "God will punish you for what you've done!" She sneered.

"God blessed my marriage," I replied, somewhat confused by her hate. "Are you sure that's His view, or is it yours?" The clerk just bristled, then glared at me refusing to ring up my items, confusing me further, until her boss who had been nearby scolded her and then apologized to me. By his expression, I was certain that he was afraid that Axel would come and burn his shop down, if he didn't. I smiled at her as I bought a copy of the magazine and a bottle of Chardonnay wine, telling her to have a good day before walking out. If it didn't answer my questions... then perhaps Axel would.

xXx

I found myself on our couch cross-legged, munching on the pizza Axel had ordered since he hadn't known when I'd be back and reading the articles inside the magazine. It was interesting, I could give the writer credit for that at least—but I was also saddened by how unpleasantly biased the magazine seemed to be about 'gay love' and the lies about both Axel and myself that were inside. I'd easily pieced together what it was. I frowned as I turned the page. Axel came into the room and I saw him stretch in my peripheral vision as he made his way to the kitchen but kept reading. He'd been in his office for the better part of the day, as he had been for over a week. I hadn't minded much; he was still behind on a few things and it was giving me the time I needed to plot out a surprise grander than I'd had in mind for last year for our anniversary.

When he exited the kitchen he stopped, a bottle of water in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"I see that." I nodded. "What are you reading?" I showed him the cover, marking the page with my finger so that I wouldn't lose my spot. Axel bit his lower lip.

"Is our love wrong?" Axel looked upset.

"To some people." I frowned, staring up into his eyes.

"Why?" Axel walked over to the couch and sat beside me.

"Some people think that men should only love women… and women should only love men."

"Why? That is so preposterous!" Axel looked extremely relieved. "The happiest couples I've seen are two people of the same sex, so why would they think that?" The red-head smiled.

"I can't say for sure… but I'm so glad that you don't." I tilted my head to the side.

"Loving you never once occurred to me as being strange or abnormal." Axel smiled warmly.

"Same here." I leant in, kissing him and his smile widened.

"Why did you buy that?"

"I liked the pictures… and I was curious." The red-head chuckled amusedly. I smiled at him. "Are you getting caught up?"

"Yeah."

"Good because you aren't allowed to work tomorrow." Axel smiled coyly.

"Oh and why is that?" He asked, knowing exactly why.

"Because tomorrow, you're all mine." My red-head smiled even more widely.

"Are you going to ask nicely, or is that an order?" I smiled at him as well.

"Please?" Axel chuckled.

"I would never not put you first on our anniversary, darling." My smile widened. "But, I've got more work to do before the day's over." I pouted a little. "I'll be done before we go to bed and then I intend to hold you all night long."

"You'd better," I whispered before hugging him. I smiled when he pulled away, watching as he left.

When I was certain that he was out of earshot, and had waited a few moments after that just for good measure, I dug out my phone calling Demyx. It rang once before his cheerful voice greeted me.

_"Rox!"_ I chuckled.

"Hey, Demy," I said, smiling. "Did you get everything for tomorrow?"

_"Yeah, sure did."_

"Do you want me to reimburse you for anything?"

_"Nope! Don't you dare try to be sneaky and reimburse me that way, either!"_ I laughed as he caught me.

"Okay, I won't, I promise."

_"What time do you want me to come by?" _

"Six-thirty. I'll have Axel outside so you'll be able to sneak in without being seen." I could almost see Demyx smiling on the other end.

_"Oooh I can't wait!"_ I laughed.

"Me either," I whispered, swaying from side to side contentedly. My red-head was still clueless! It was going to be perfect! "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"_Okay Rox! Have fun!"_ I smiled widely.

"Hey Dem?" I said, before he could hang up.

"_Yeah?"_

"Thanks for being such a good friend."

_"Not a problem!"_ I leant back, stretching.

"Byee tell Zexion 'hi' for me." Demyx smiled.

_"Alright, do the same for me with Axel." _

"Okay." I smiled after I'd hung up, humming to myself for a few moments, trying to decide what to do. I turned the TV on, flipping through the channels for the better part of the next twenty minutes then shut it off. There was nothing interesting on. I thought for a moment or two then smiled widely and got up, heading for Axel's office, wanting to ask for some paper… I'd completely filled up my sketch book.

When I got there, I knocked softly but there was no answer. I opened the door, poking my head in. I smiled a little, after that. Axel had fallen asleep on top of his papers. He'd been working so hard lately… I didn't blame him for being exhausted. I turned around, going back down the hall and into our bedroom, grabbing a blanket. When I got back to his office, I covered him with it and gently kissed the top of his head. I just didn't have it in my heart to wake him up. I glanced around the room. I still hadn't explored it, even after finding out that it existed and that I was allowed to come inside. I smiled as I did because of the first thing that stuck out to me. On one wall, there were pictures of us and of his family—they covered the entire wall. I smiled. We looked so happy together.

I paid closer attention to the photographs as I approached them, my smile widening. There was a photograph of us at a theme park with his sisters, horseback riding, eating cotton candy… I smiled as my fingers brushed against a large photo of myself. It was in black and white and I was holding Namine, who was sleeping in my arms. I loved them; they were all wonderful. There wasn't a photograph that I didn't like. I glanced back at Axel and smiled softly before going to him, just… happy because that wonderful man was mine. My eye caught his half full black and white checkered coffee mug. I picked it up, taking it with me when I realized that it was cold, gently shutting the door behind me as I left, washing it, as well as the other dishes that were in the sink, before going to bed.

xXx

When I woke, I was surrounded by flowers. There were red roses everywhere. I gasped, wiping my eyes as tears started. It was beautiful… Smiling, I smelled one, and then stretching, I got up after glancing at the clock. It was eight in the morning. I put on a hooded zip-up sweater then went to the door, wanting to find Axel.

When I went out into the living room, I was greeted by a delicious aroma and as I peeked in the kitchen, I saw that Axel was cooking. He flipped the pan and what was in it, and I smiled. Then I snuck outside, so that I could get my surprise ready for him. I smiled when I had everything mostly ready before sneaking back inside. I got into the living room, still in my boxers, one of his t-shirts and my sweater just as he came out of the kitchen.

Axel smiled at me. "Good morning." I smiled back.

"Good morning." He sat what he'd been making on the coffee table, alongside some orange juice he'd already placed there.

"I was just about to wake you up." I went to him, glad I'd gotten back inside when I had. "I let you sleep in since it's been a while." I laughed a little.

"Yeah it has." Axel laughed a little and then smiled.

"Happy anniversary," I smiled widely.

"Happy anniversary, Axel." I smiled and then stood on my toes. His hands found my waist and his forehead rested against mine.

"Are you sure you're okay with me being a guy?" I grasped either side of his face, kissing him.

"Of course I am," I whispered. "I wouldn't change anything about you." Axel smiled before kissing me again. "I'm so grateful that I'm married to somebody so wonderful." Axel smiled.

"Me too."

-TBC-

A/n: Love it? Hate it? Let me know~? Thanks :]


	6. Chapter 6

Rating:** M **

**Always**

Chapter 6

Summary: Continuation of Reckoning and How Long is Forever?  
Axel had always done so much for me… was always there for me… and I found myself wanting to return the favor. After all… he deserved all the happiness in the world, for giving me mine. Akuroku. Roxas' POV.

A/n: Hello dear fans~ I'm sorry if you've been waiting on me. Life kinda got in the way. AND I'm working on something for Akuroku day. I have like four concepts that I want to write at once and can't decide which I want for AR day /: But anyway, thanks for your support so far! I really am grateful.

Enjoy the sugary sweet love-y goodness 'cos it won't last forever (:

**_Samo_** less-than-3 thank you so much :D! I cannot express my gratitude to you enough, truly. Thank you for you kind words (:

_Last time:_

_xXx_

_"Happy anniversary," I smiled widely._

_"Happy anniversary, Axel." I smiled and then stood on my toes. His hands found my waist and his forehead rested against mine._

_"Are you sure you're okay with me being a guy?" I grasped either side of his face, kissing him._

_"Of course I am," I whispered. "I wouldn't change anything about you." Axel smiled before kissing me again. "I'm so grateful that I'm married to somebody so wonderful." Axel smiled._

_"Me too."_

xXx

Axel smiled again. "Let's eat."

"Okay," I murmured, letting him lead me to the couch. I smiled thoughtfully at the stack of homemade blueberry pancakes on each plate. They were one of my favorites. Axel sat beside me and I kissed his cheek before grasping his hand. "You're so sweet." His hand gently touched my face.

"Because you deserve it." He moved to kiss my forehead and I raised myself, pressing our lips together instead. Axel's fingers wove into my hair and he grasped it, tugging. I let him deepen the kiss, our tongues brushing just before we pulled apart.

"I love you," I breathed. Axel smiled, kissing me again briefly.

"I love you too," he whispered back. I kissed him again and he pulled back, chuckling. "We should stop or the food will get cold."

"I'll eat it cold if I have to." Axel smirked.

"Oh?" His fingers slid down to my waist and I blushed, "And just how far does Roxy want to go?" He whispered against my lips. My blush deepened. He still hadn't told me why he called me that. To be fair though, I hadn't told him why I had come on to him either. I swallowed and a devilish little smile came across his face. "I have another reason for calling you that now," he whispered before kissing me, as if he'd read my thoughts.

"And why is that?" Axel smirked.

"To antagonize you."

"That isn't very nice," I chided playfully.

"I know," he teased. I paused when his stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah," he murmured, his stomach growling again. "It makes me want to strip you, pour maple syrup all over you, and then lick it off." I blushed darkly, aroused by the mental picture that flashed across my mind. He noticed and smiled his small, sexy smile. "Would you like that, Roxy?" He murmured. My heart pounded dangerously fast.

"Yeah," I breathed, my voice weak. Our lips locked and I closed my eyes as his tongue slid into my mouth. Moments later, my sweater was on the floor in a forgotten heap, my shirt soon joining it. Panting, I stared into beautiful seas of green. His finger ran along the elastic band of my boxers and my heart thrummed excitedly. Not a moment later, they were gone and he was pouring syrup on me. I shuddered as it slid down my face and neck, tickling my skin as it went down my chest and then lower yet.

Not a moment later, I gasped as his hot tongue ran along my face, licking slowly. He had never licked my face before and the sensation was so surprising and arousing that I couldn't breathe. "_Mmm_," he moaned. I swallowed and he worked his way down my neck, sucking and biting. I shuddered as he exhaled, fanning his hot breath across my neck as nimble fingers brushed against my exposed body, twisting and pinching my nipples. I bit my lower lip, suppressing a moan. Axel smirked and then pushed me down. He braced himself over me.

Just as I began to wonder what he'd do, he bent down, trailing open mouthed kisses along the paths of syrup, licking, biting and sucking, the whole way. I gasped and my back arched as he worked his way down further and further before breaking the contact and moving to a trail of syrup that was higher up, repeating the process three times before I groaned, frustrated.

I grasped his hair, pulling hard. "Please!" Axel smiled. He knew exactly what I wanted. He could feel how aroused I was.

"But there's no syrup there, Roxas," he said, all too innocently. I lay my head back, my frustration growing. Then, I glanced at the table. The jar of pure maple syrup was on it. Taking it, I poured some on myself. Axel chuckled before tortuously slowly licking the head of my erection clean. Then, all at once, he took the rest into his mouth, sucking the rest of the syrup off eagerly and I moaned.

My hands pulled down his boxers, shaking all the while. It didn't matter how amazing he was making me feel, I needed to feel him against me. Axel smirked amusedly, licking his lips as he pulled away, his boxers around his knees, and I gasped as his hardened flesh rolled into mine. I thrust against him in response and each of us moaned.

"Harder, darling?" I gasped as he demonstrated.

"Yes!"

I threw my head back, my back arching as I met his wild erratic thrusting. I moaned his name as a shudder racked my body. Axel wrapped his hand around our arousals, pumping them simultaneously as we continued to move. I moaned one more time, gasping as I came. He followed shortly after.

I lay there, panting for a long time before I put his t-shirt back on, sat cross legged and then poured syrup on my pancakes, not even caring that my stomach was covered with the evidence of what we'd just done. Smiling, I cut them up with my fork and eagerly took a bite. They were still amazing even though they were cold. I waited until we were finished before speaking again.

"You aren't allowed to go out into the back yard." Axel smiled wryly. "No peeking either!" I added, shaking my fork at him.

"Only if…" I blinked, confusedly and he lunged forward, tickling me. I thrashed, laughing hysterically until my lungs hurt, unable to push him away. Tears rolled down my face.

"No, Axel! St-top!" I protested, laughing. My breath caught as he pressed me into the couch and I stared up into his eyes. Then, he kissed me. When he pulled back, he looked amused.

"Fine, I'll be good," he whispered. Smiling, I kissed him back.

"You'd better be." Axel chuckled, genuinely amused and I hugged him to myself. His head rested against my chest and it felt nice. "What do you want to do today?" The red-head smiled in a way that made me melt.

"I want to spoil you."

"S-spoil?"

"Mhm. What can I do for you?" I blushed.

"Tell me why you call me 'Roxy'." Axel laughed a little before kissing me on the lips, hard.

"Why did you fuck me against my car," he murmured huskily. My face reddened. I swallowed hard before deciding to answer him.

"I-I drew a picture of it before the accident. It made me want to see it for real." Axel smirked, his eyelids lowering.

"How _naughty_," he chided. My face flushed just before he spoke again. "I do it when I really want you," he murmured as his hands slid down my body, "or when I'm really turned on." My blush deepened. His smirk widened. "Did you like tying me up?" My heart pounded at the memory of his hands bound and locked in place above his head.

"I loved it," I whispered back.

"Maybe I'll let you do it again then if you'll take advantage of me," he whispered. I blushed.

"I'd like that," I murmured, feeling a flash of heat and arousal.

"Me too," he whispered back. He looked thoughtful for a moment before sitting up. I swallowed. His hair was mused but it made him look adorable. "Let's clean you up," he said softly, his fingers gently trailing along my stomach. "Unless you like smelling like sex." I laughed a little.

"The smell isn't what bothers me… It's how that shit feels when it dries."

"We should then. I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable." I smiled at him.

"Alright."

My smile widened as I followed him to the bathroom. He'd pulled up his boxers but that was all he was wearing and I was still just wearing his t-shirt. It didn't bother me though. He turned on the water and plugged the drain. I smiled a little… I'd been expecting a shower… and then I watched as he added soap.

"Axel?" He glanced back at me humming. "I just… I want to thank you for everything you've ever done for me." The red-head smiled brightly.

"Likewise."

"What… have _I_ done for you?" His eyes widened and he went to me, grasping my hands and pressing our foreheads together.

"Oh no, Roxas… why do you feel that way, sweetheart?" I bit my lower lip, not knowing what to say. I honestly couldn't think of a single thing I'd ever really done for him. "You make me so, _so_ happy."

"Why? What's one good reason that I make you happy? I don't understand…"

"Roxas… you don't need to _do_ anything to make me happy. All you have to do to make me smile every day, to make me feel so incredible, is be yourself. It makes me so happy to know that I'll never have to ask if I can trust you with my heart because you care so much about me… I know that you'll never smash it." He smiled a little, "Especially because you try your hardest to protect me from things that will hurt me because you love me… No one's ever done that for me before and it feels so wonderful." I stared up at him as his thumbs smoothed over my fingers. "I'm so grateful that you let me come into your life, Roxas." I felt my nose and eyes stinging and quickly hugged him.

"I feel… lucky that you even wanted me… after so many-"

"No, Roxas. That wasn't your fault and it shouldn't ever be held against you." I squeezed him more tightly and his chin rested on top of my head. "Hey," he whispered poking my side. I looked up and he smiled down at me. "Cheer up sweetheart. It'll never happen again. I'm here and I'll protect you, I promise." I smiled at him and he brightened. "There we go! Much better." We blinked when water touched our feet. Realization crossed Axel's face and he hastily let go and shut off the water because the bath tub was overflowing. He laughed. "Whoops."

I laughed too and he blushed, both of us getting towels and mopping up the mess. I couldn't stop smiling as he drained some of the water. "Not used to baths anymore?" I teased. His blush deepened.

"I guess not," he said laughing. "But I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because I got you to laugh," he murmured, smiling. I kissed his cheek and then waited a moment longer before taking off his shirt and getting into the bath. When he joined me, he sat behind me. I relaxed immediately. It felt nice.

He began to massage my shoulders and I leant against him. It felt so good. I hadn't realized he was so _good_ at this. His palms worked my shoulder blades and my back arched.

"Does it feel alright?" My head lolled to the side somewhat and I smiled appreciatively.

"Feels wonderful. I'll have to return the favor sometime."

His uncertainty melted away and he smiled widely. "Sounds nice." I closed my eyes, letting myself relax as his hands travelled along my body. I felt content as I played with the rings on my left hand under the warm water.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, don't ever forget that." I halfway smiled, reminded of the time I _had_ forgotten. It made me feel terrible.

"I won't." I looked up at him. "I won't ever again." I bit my lower lip.

"What's the matter?" I sighed before speaking.

"Can you ever forgive me for that?"

"There's nothing to forgive," he murmured, kissing the top of my head. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Me too," I murmured, reclining a bit. My knees poked out of the water, bubbles sticking to them. I frowned suddenly, remembering how horrible I'd been to him. "I'm sorry for missing your birthday last year."

"Darling, I don't blame you for it."

"I still feel bad, Axel. You didn't deserve what I did to you." He shrugged.

"It's okay. It's not like you just left me in the rain without giving me a chance." I frowned. If I hadn't remembered… it would have happened. "Hey, hey don't be upset. We're closer because of it, aren't we?" I smiled a little bit.

"Yeah."

"Roxas…?" I craned my head back to look at him.

"Yes, Axel?"

"Do you remember how to fight?" I bit my lower lip, thinking. I remember that Demyx taught me and that I thought he looked like a wuss at first…

"Vaguely."

"Do you want me to re-teach you sometime?" I turned around, facing him, my expression must have shown my excitement because he smiled.

"Today? Will you teach me today?" Axel looked surprised. Then he smiled.

"If you'd like."

"Yes! Very much!" The red-head grinned.

"Alright." Smiling, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself as I got out of the tub.

"I'll see you soon then?" Axel looked like he was pleased because of my enthusiasm.

"Of course." Beaming, I bent down and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

xXx

I waited on the edge of our bed, full of anticipation. I couldn't help but wonder what Axel would show me and hoped I'd either catch on quickly or he'd be patient with me. I shook my head, knowing I was being silly. Of course Axel was going to be patient with me. I chewed on my lower lip, wishing he would hurry because I was eager to learn and…

Hands grasped me from behind and I gasped audibly, quite startled.

"First, use all of your senses," he murmured in my ear gently. "Don't ever let your guard down." I shuddered as his breath tickled my ear before I nodded shakily. I watched as he came around and stood in front of me. I made a noise of shocked surprise when he attacked me, covering my face just in time. I squeaked involuntarily. My wrist was grasped and my face was pressing into the comforter before I even had a chance to think. I gasped when he sat on my back, holding me in place. I struggled but couldn't move.

"A-axel?" I asked uncertainly. My heart pounded when he bent down, getting unbearably close to me.

"If you have to defend yourself, always try to use a counter-attack or you'll leave yourself exposed." I nodded and he released me. Of course- he was teaching me the basics first. It made perfect sense.

"What else?"

"Find your opponent's weak spot and tear that apart first."

"What do you mean?" Axel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Pin me." I blinked, not understanding, but doing as I was told. "Okay," he said, "now hold me as tightly as you can. The objective is to not let me get away. Okay?" I nodded determinedly, doing as he said. My eyes widened when he struggled, almost breaking free, so I gripped him more tightly. "_Ahha!_ R-roxas," he whimpered, both sounding and looking like he was in pain. It made me feel guilty but I didn't let go. "Y-you're h-hurting me…" He turned his head away, shaking as his face scrunched up. I bit my lower lip, "_please_…" I heard a tremor in his voice, like he was going to cry. My grip loosened and before I knew what was happening, he was pinning me.

"That's what I mean. Your feelings for me are your weakness," he said, poking my nose. I scoffed at him.

"That was mean."

"But I proved my point, did I not?" Grudgingly, I nodded. "It also means weakening an already injured part of the body. Try it on me." My eyes widened.

"You're injured?"

"Yeah, I've had problems with my right shoulder for a long time…" I immediately grew concerned.

"Axel, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be alright." I bit my lower lip. "Trust me."

"O-okay." He nodded.

"Alright. Act as though you're trying to rip it right off." I felt the color drain from my face.

"Axel, I-I," He shook his head, dismissing my worries.

"If it'd make you feel better, I'll switch arms." I nodded.

"It would." He smiled.

"Okay, but you can't stop this time okay?"

"O-okay."

When I was in position and began to attempt to 'rip his arm off' while he struggled beneath me I noticed him tensing but guessed that he was trying to fool me again. When a pained noise finally broke free from his gritted teeth I began to feel badly. Then he began crying out, making noises that accompanied his agonized expression. Then he screamed and I couldn't do it. I let him go.

He sat up, perfectly fine. "I told you not to stop." My jaw dropped.

"Seriously, Axel?!" He smirked wryly.

"No offense, Rox , but if you were my opponent you wouldn't last long." I frowned, irriated.

"Maybe I _should_ have used the injured arm." Axel laughed.

"Actually, both of my arms are fine. I was trying to see what you'd do." He stared at me levelly. "You can't fight me until you see me as an opponent and not as your husband. You're too afraid of hurting me." I pouted.

"You don't feel the same?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart. But, I can place you in the position of being my equal and a worthy opponent in order to spar with you, whereas you cannot. Do you understand?" I nodded slowly. "Good because until you can do that too, you'll always hesitate because you don't want to hurt me and will probably wind up landing on your ass a lot." I bit my lower lip.

"I understand." Axel smiled.

"Do you remember how to attack and block?" I nodded. Even though I couldn't remember everything… I knew enough. Besides, I wanted to learn from Demyx again. I didn't want Axel knowing my every move. I also didn't want to know Axel's every move before we fought. I wanted him to surprise me. He nodded and then dug in his pockets, digging out his phone.

"Oh wow, it's past noon already," he said sounding a bit surprised. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Whatever you want to make." Axel smiled, thoughtfully.

"Wellll, since you did insist, it might be takeout." I laughed.

"Cheater." He laughed as well.

"How about Chinese? Or Thai?" I smiled.

"You choose."

xXx

About an hour later, we sat together in the living room, eating Thai food.

"This' good," I murmured.

"It's a new restaurant. Dem said that their food was amazing so I wanted to try it." He replied. Then he started to chuckle to himself.

"What?" Axel leant back, smiling.

"The delivery boy looked like he was about to piss himself when I answered the door," he said laughing. I laughed as well. Axel had that effect on people every so often and it was rather funny to see.

"Maybe I should answer next time?"

"Nah, it's okay. Lets me know I'm not losing my edge." I smiled a little and chewed on my food slowly.

"What do you want to do next?" Axel looked thoughtful. He hummed after a moment, his green eyes sparkling.

"Let's go to the park." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you up to?" Axel smirked.

"Nothing… much." The smirk faded after a moment. "Hey?"

"What's up?"

"Stay out of the street okay?" I pouted at him.

"You're never going to let me forget, are you?" His face flushed.

"Sorry… I just worry."

"It's okay."

We walked to the park and when we got there I smiled excitedly. There were artists and art work everywhere. I tilted my head back so that I could look at him. "You knew, didn't you?" Axel smiled.

"Yeah, they're having an event today. I thought you'd like it." My smile widened.

"I love it!" Axel grinned.

"Lead the way." Happily, I hurried toward the nearest booth. My excitement grew as we saw more and more art, beautiful hand-crafted items, and much more. All of it was wonderful. We walked through the park, going to a section we hadn't seen yet. Axel paused, making me stop as well. "Having a good time?"

"Of course I am." I smiled. "Especially because I'm with you." Axel smiled back and I leant against a tree. We were by some pink rose bushes. Axel opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Hey gorgeous!" Axel completely froze, the color draining from his face. My heart began to pound and I hid behind him. I was _not_ ready to face _her_ again. I heard the clicking of heels against the sidewalk and felt my chest tighten.

"It's good to see you again, sweetheart. _Oh_, you brought the little _slut_."

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Take. That. Back!" I dared to look at her, terrified when our eyes met. She looked like she wanted to strike me dead. Larxene shrugged her shoulders, seemingly amused.

"Why should I? It isn't news that he was whoring around for drugs for four years, Axel." The red-head bristled and his fingers twitched, reaching for something. I grasped his hand, knowing what it was.

"No, Axel, I'm not worth it," I murmured. "Let's just go."

"Yeah, Axel," she mocked, "The slut's not worth it." He tried to lunge but I held him back. She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Then she turned to leave. "Later, handsome," she called over her shoulder.

I hung my head as Axel shook, fully enraged. "I wish she didn't hate me," I said quietly.

"She's just jealous, Roxas."

"It still hurts…" He grasped my hand.

"Hey, it'll be alright. She won't do anything to you." I bit my lower lip.

"She's watching us," I murmured. I could feel it. Axel kissed my cheek. I turned away and when I did I looked up, my eyes meeting poisonous green and a hateful stare.

"I'm sorry…"

"Let's just go."

"Okay," he murmured, leading me out of the park.

xXx

When we got home, Axel tried his hardest to make me feel better and so I just smiled and told him that it was alright. It wasn't his fault, after all. He smiled back, holding me as we lay in bed, just talking about anything and everything. Our legs wound together and his arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

"For?"

"What she said." I frowned a bit.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"I know that but… I still am. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if someone said that to me." My fingers played with his sides, brushing them gently.

"Of course I wouldn't." Axel gripped me more tightly.

"In the future, if we see her, we'll just leave, okay? Don't think it's because you're not worth it either." I smiled a little.

"I know. You wanted to attack her earlier." Axel hesitated before speaking.

"Actually… I kindof wanted to kill her." I stared up at him wide eyed.

"Oh no, Axel… Don't kill somebody on my behalf." My face reddened. "…Again." Axel sighed.

"Sorry. She was making me furious."

"It's okay. Look, just forget about her. Today isn't about her. It's about us." Axel smiled and nuzzled his nose into my cheek.

"You are absolutely right. Fuck _her_." I smiled a bit. "I want to hold you and never let you go."

"Wait, what if I have to go to the bathroom?" Axel laughed.

"Nope, too bad, I'm comfortable." I squirmed and he held on more tightly. "Nope! You're not getting away." I knew he wouldn't be letting me go any time soon so I sighed heavily and gave up.

I was proven correct when nearly twenty minutes later, he finally began to doze off. I gently rubbed his back and he snuggled closer. _"Mm I love you,"_ he murmured tiredly. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said gently, letting him get more comfortable. It took some time still, but he eventually fell asleep in my arms. I held him for a while longer and then slipped away, going to the bathroom because I'd _really_ had to go. Then I slipped out into the garage getting my basket and my scissors, not stopping until I got to the tiger lilies. I smiled a bit, nervous but excited, hoping he'd like his surprise.

xXx

Evening was falling and I needed to hurry if I wanted to get Axel outside before Demyx came. I got inside, washed my hands and stuck my hand into my sweater pocket, double checking for the millionth time, feeling that little black box and Axel's card, just in case. Relief washed over me and I hurried to our bedroom.

I smiled as light from the open door cascaded over Axel. He was curled up, still sleeping peacefully. I went to him and my smile widened. He was so beautiful… Gently, I grasped his shoulder, shaking him.

"Axel, wake up," I murmured. Axel made a noise of disapproval, grasped my shoulder, pulled me down, and then proceeded to cuddle with me. I laughed a little. "Axeeeellll!"

"Whaattt," he groaned.

"Wake up!"

"Whhhyy? I want to hold yoou…"

"Because, it's time to go outside." He peeked at me and then smiled excitedly before sitting up.

"You're going to surprise me?" He smiled happily and I flushed. I hadn't realized he liked surprises so much.

"That's the plan." His smile widened.

"Good because, you know, I've been looking forward to it all day." I smiled back.

"Well let's go then," I replied, taking his hand and pulling him with me toward the back door. When we got to the sofa, I hesitated. "Close your eyes. No peeking!" Axel smiled widely and then did as I'd asked. I grasped his hands, walking backward and leading him to the back patio door. I opened the French doors and then led him to the small antique café table I'd found, leading him to the seat. As I helped him sit he looked confused.

"I don't remember this chair."

"That's because I just bought it." Axel smiled a little.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Nope!" He laughed.

"Okay." I looked around, making sure that everything was perfect and then poked my head inside once more, seeing and cueing to Demyx, glad he had agreed to make dinner and help me surprise Axel before shutting the doors. I went to him and sat across from him.

"Now." Axel opened his eyes and gasped. We were sitting at the small table and there was a vase in between us with a tiger lily arrangement. The bottle of wine was chilling just beside it. Everything was lit by three dozen candles, the moon and the stars. I smiled at him from across the table. Then reached over and opened the bottle of wine, pouring a glass of wine for him and then for myself.

"Happy anniversary, to my best friend," I whispered, once I'd closed it and it was chilling once again. I raised my glass and he did the same, clanging it against mine. Axel smiled, swirling his wine in his glass before each of us took a drink. He leant across the table.

"Happy anniversary, beloved." He stared into my eyes for a long moment.

"What?" Axel smiled widely.

"I'm impressed." My heart pounded. I knew that truly impressing Axel was a difficult feat. He reached across the table, grasping the back of my head and pulling me into a sultry kiss. By the time he'd pulled away, I was breathing hard. I grinned.

"Good, because I'm just getting started." Axel's eyes widened and I smiled widely.

"I found something that I want to show you," I said, sliding my chair closer to him.

"Okay." I reached under the table and pulled out the scrapbook I'd found with Axel's present. His fingers ran across two flattened bullets attached to the cover as soon as I set it down. By the expression he wore on his face, I knew that they were from the time my father had shot him. Then they continued along my fancy handwriting that spelled out the word 'memories.' He smiled widely, opening the book. There were pictures of our wedding along with the words _'The beginning of the rest of our lives'. _His smile continued to widen as we flipped through the pages and talked about the pictures. Then we got to '_Our honeymoon'_, laughing as we remembered the fun we'd had. Axel paused when we got to a picture of him next to a giant sea turtle and then kissed the top of my head. He put his arm around me as we continued to look through the album. I'd also scrapbooked our dates, birthdays and parties we'd thrown and attended, adding things from the events, such as dried flowers, and a sea salt ice cream bar that said 'winner', here and there. "I love this," he whispered, reading the final line I'd written aloud: _'This has been an amazing first year with you… and no matter where life takes us in the years after this one, I'm so glad that I get to share them with you. I love you with all my heart. Happy First Anniversary –Roxas'_

"Sorry for the rocky second year." Axel shook his head.

"I think that it made us closer. I, for one, appreciate every single second that I have with you because of it." I smiled.

"I suppose you're right." His smile widened and he grasped my face, kissing me. I let him pull me close and as he deepened the kiss, I kissed him back, our tongues clashing again and again. He pulled back startled when the door opened. I smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to mention… Demy wanted to make us dinner," I said, smiling at his questioning look. Demyx smiled as he came over to us and I shut the scrapbook, setting it on the ground.

"Hey bossman," the blond said, smiling widely, "I hope you're having a good night!" Axel smiled at the blond fondly.

"Of course I am." I smiled at Demyx gratefully as he set our dinner in front of us, his grin ever widening as he hugged me, making a little happy sound. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm gonna go, have fun!" My smile widened as he left. I looked up at Axel and our eyes locked.

"Now, where was I?" I blushed as he leant in and bit my lower lip sensually before sucking on it. My eyes slid shut as his tongue slipped into my mouth once again and I raised my hand to his face, kissing him back for a second time. I was panting by the time he pulled away from the heated kiss.

"You didn't have to do that," I whispered. Axel smiled.

"I know." His hand ran along my face tenderly as his smile grew. "I'm going to kiss the shit out of you for this later, you know that, right?" I blushed as he pulled away and we began to eat dinner. Demyx had made us baby red potatoes tossed in herbs, green beans and medium rare sirloin steak. I hadn't realized that he was such a good cook until I tried the food. "Did Demy go all out, or was this your idea too?" I smiled.

"This was Dem's idea," I said, reaching over for my drink and taking a sip.

"I should do something to thank him then." I smiled.

"I think… just seeing you happy is enough of a reward for him. For as long as I've known him, he's always wanted to see you happy."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first came to live with you… he's the one who encouraged me to give you a chance." Axel blinked. "He said that you'd take really good care of me if I did." My red-head smiled gently.

"Was he right?"

"I can't even begin to describe how right he was." Axel's smile widened and I held his hand until we finished eating.

"Do you want to sleep under the stars with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," I whispered. Axel smiled, moving to get up, looking confused when I didn't move. "But first, I got you something." Axel blinked, looking surprised before glancing around us, obviously thinking that I'd done enough already.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I actually… got it for you for last year. I've been trying to find it ever since I remembered it." Axel looked surprised.

"How long ago was that?"

"About six months." He leant closer, a sly smile coming across his face.

"_That's_ why you were on the floor, that day, isn't it?" I smiled back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh no, sweetheart, I think I already do."

"What if you don't?" I whispered back.

"Then I'll find a way to make you talk," he whispered, leaning in and kissing me gently. I laughed before I reached into my oversized sweater's pocket and handed him the card I'd found.

"I don't know what it says… but it's for you and I thought that you'd like to read it."

The red-head smiled as he took it. "You're sure you want me to read this? I won't if you don't want me to." I smiled back.

"Absolutely."

I watched as my red-head opened the envelope carefully and then began to read, a bit nervous as I watched different expressions come across his face. First, he smiled, then his smile faded a little and his lips trembled but he never stopped reading until he was done. When he was done, he smiled at me warmly.

"Can I read it?"

"Of course you can," he said gently. I took the card, which was beautiful in and of itself, praising a husband for being wonderful and loving, and then opened it up, seeing that I'd written something inside.

_Axel,_

_From the very beginning, you were nothing that I expected you to be. In fact, when we first met, I was terrified of you… but from the very first moment that you tried to protect me, I knew that you were different. I knew that you were special, and I am so grateful that you came into my life. I couldn't ask for a better best friend or husband._

_You are and always have been such a kind, patient, and giving person. You are so easy to love… and every day, I fall more and more in love with you. You have always done so much for me, you are always there for me, and I am so thankful because of it. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me or for showing me how to love._

_For our anniversary, I had something constructed for you—it's a symbol of my love for you, and is as radiant and flawless as you are, and I hope that you will treasure it._

_Love always,_

_Roxas_

"I don't suppose you remember where the gift is, do you?" I hesitated, putting the card back in its envelope before setting it on the table, smiling a bit. He'd thought the card was what I'd remembered.

"I searched for it for months and still almost overlooked it."

"Almost?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black box. Axel's eyes widened as I held it out to him. My heart began to pound and nervousness made my skin prickle.

"Yes, almost." The red-head's eyes watered and his mouth opened but he looked like he was at a loss for what to say as he took the box.

"I-I didn't expect you to get me something…" I smiled.

"I know." My smile widened. "Go ahead, open it."

Axel opened the little black box and then gasped, his green eyes going wide as his thumb ran across the stone. Even in the faint light, he could tell that that necklace was stunning. Our eyes met. "H-how did you? _When_ did you?" He covered his mouth as he stared at his gift.

"Lots of planning… and lots of extra flower arrangements for clientele." I smiled softly. "Do you like it?" Tears slid down Axel's face and his hands trembled.

"It's _beautiful_," he whispered.

"Will you wear it?"Axel nodded smiling as he wiped his eyes.

"Every day." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I want you to put it on for me."

"Me?" The red-head nodded and so I went to him. "Do you want it long or short?"

"Short. I want to see it when I'm wearing it." I smiled, taking the necklace from him and wrapping it once around his neck, making it look like more of a choker, but the second part with the pendant still hung about half an inch, before fastening the clasp.

"There," I whispered. I gasped when Axel hugged me.

"Thank you." I gently ran my fingers through his hair.

"You deserve it." The red-head smiled.

"Know what _you_ deserve?" I shook my head.

"No, what?" He guided me down until I was sitting on his lap. Axel grasped either side of my face and I gasped as he closed the space between us just before he kissed me deeply. My eyes slid shut as his tongue brushed against mine. He pulled me closer and I hummed into his mouth contentedly before kissing him back. When Axel broke the kiss, I gently ran my fingers along the side of his face. "I love you," I whispered, trying to catch my breath. Axel smiled.

"I love you too, more than I can ever attempt to describe or put into words." His lips trembled as he hugged me again. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." I hugged him back. I'd never expected him to be so touched. It made my eyes water.

"You're welcome."

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: I've been sitting down and writing, writing, writing because I wanted to get this done. It made my head hurt but I feel really accomplished haha. I hope that you liked the chapter (I made it extra long 'cos I made you wait). I've been itching to write this since I mentioned the necklace in the last story.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating:** M **

**Always**

Chapter 7

Summary: Continuation of Reckoning and How Long is Forever?  
Axel had always done so much for me… was always there for me… and I found myself wanting to return the favor. After all… he deserved all the happiness in the world, for giving me mine. Akuroku. Roxas' POV.

A/n: Hello, hello. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Life, it's hectic. All I can promise right now is to write when I can /:

**_Samo_**, Correct, Roxas doesn't have all of his memories back yet. He has most of it but chunks are still missing. Thank you so much for your wonderful review :D it was very reassuring. Sometimes… I wonder if I'm any good at all when I get a one-word response, so you made me feel like I was going in the right direction.

I do love feedback, so I'm grateful to each and every fan out there who has either helped me to either improve or has encouraged me to continue. Thank you for sticking with me so far, as well as continuing to, I'm very thankful to each of you.

Also, randamanimefan, yes, yes I am still writing this, the story isn't dead (: thank you for the review!

xXx

Sneaky is something I'll never pretend to be or to have ever been good at. Especially if it is in any way, shape or form related to Axel. Yet, I found myself sitting across from Demyx in my favorite ice cream parlor, trying to learn just that: the art of being sneaky. Only because I wanted to properly surprise him for his birthday, of course.

_"And you have to act calm. Don't give anything away by overreacting!" _Well… I was trying to at least. The idea of keeping things from Axel still made me feel sick to my stomach and so I wasn't giving it my full attention while I poked at my ice cream. I'd always promised him honesty, after all, and he'd done the same for me. It was our mutual agreement, our policy above all else, and I found myself finally interrupting Demyx to tell him as much. His response was an exasperated sigh.

"Roooxas. Have you ever surprised Axel? Like, ever?" My face reddened and I smiled a little, thinking of the necklace and his reaction. My blush darkened a bit while my mind dwelled on the past week and a half. Axel had been more affectionate and just… happy. It made me want to surprise him like that every day, if I could. I blinked when Demyx waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. Yes actually…" he gave me a disbelieving look, "but I've never outright _lied_ to him to do it." There was another sigh before he shook his head.

"Sometimes it's okay to stretch the truth. Especially if it'll lead to you getting laid." I blushed furiously.

"Demyx!" I whispered lividly.

"What? Seriously. Bossman's hot. You can't deny that. He's fit too, so he's probably good at sex. I bet it's awesome being married to him." I found myself resisting the urge to dig a hole and bury myself. Instead I gave him a mortified expression. The blond shrugged before sipping at his milkshake. "Okay, fine, try not to lie if it makes you feel bad, but try not to ruin the party or your chances of awesome sex," he said quite plainly. I banged my head against the table as a mother and her small child walked by. Judging by the dirty look she shot us, she'd heard every word he'd said.

"_Demyx!_" I whined, resting my chin on my forearms and pouting at him. "That's not why I want to throw a party for him!" He tilted his head at me cutely, innocently. I glared up at him. "And God! Why do you act like I have to try so hard to have sex?!" He grinned impishly.

"'Cause you never share. It makes me wonder if you ever get to." I sat up fully.

"Maybe that's because I think it's _private_ and therefore not up for discussion!" He took another sip of his milkshake, his grin widening.

"Sure, Roxas."

"Just, ugh, enough!" Demyx chuckled lightly, his eyes glinting from mischief.

"Nope, 'cos I don't believe you." I rubbed at my forehead at the irritating sing-song tune he'd said it in.

"_What_ will make this stop?" I asked exasperatedly. He grinned, almost evilly.

"When you see him, the very next time, surprise the hell out of him. Do something you've never done."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He merely shrugged, making my irritation grow. His grin only widened.

"Annd go!"

"Wha-?" I questioned, freezing with my mouth halfway open when someone slid into the booth, beside me. I remained frozen, staring at his smug smile the entire time. _Of course_. He'd seen Axel enter the establishment. I knew he had. Otherwise he wouldn't be trying to be so ridiculous.

"Demyx! Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything because I was hoping to steal Roxas," he said from beside me, making my mouth snap shut. Hesitantly, my gaze travelled to Axel. He was wearing some sort of cologne and was dressed nicely. Even his wild hair was tamer than normal and pulled back. Something about him seemed different. I blinked, realizing that he'd cut his hair. All the same, he looked very handsome.

"Actually you were. Roxas and I were having an important discussion about-" he began, yelping when I kicked him from under the table. He pouted at me and I tried not to blush. "Oh come on! You owe me now!" Axel glanced from him to me and back again questioningly and I swallowed.

"Uhm, what?" I bit my lower lip, my face reddening. "Roxas?" Then they formed in a thin line and I glared at Demyx.

"Oh no I don't!" Then, I smirked a bit, glancing at Axel, "But I'll do it anyway," and without hesitation, I reached for Axel and pulled him into a kiss. My red-head made a small noise of surprise and I flipped Demyx off as I proceeded to make out with my husband. When he broke away, he grinned at me.

"I'm not even going to ask," he murmured before glancing sidelong, "but I'm going to thank Demyx." I laughed a little.

"What do you need to steal me for?" Our eyes locked.

"If I told you then I couldn't surprise you very well, could I?"

"N-no, I don't suppose so…" He smiled, grasping my hand and pulling me with him out of the booth.

"Bye Demyx, see you soon!" He called and I laughed as he drug me along behind him.

When we exited the establishment I stopped, making him pause and glance back at me. I smiled a little and slid my fingers along his, entwining them. "You don't have to be in such a hurry, you know." He grinned a little.

"What if I do?" I blinked.

"Do you?" He laughed.

"Yes, actually."

"Why..?"

"Because we'll be late," he replied.

"For…?" He grinned but didn't answer my question.

"Just come with me." I smiled a little.

"Okay."

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm as we walked down the sidewalk. Axel looked happy, with a content smile on his face but said nothing. I didn't either, rather enjoying the comfortable silence that was between us. That is, until I laughed a little as I was led to a small café. "This' it?" His smile simply widened and he led me around to the side of the building. I gasped when he led me through an ivy covered gate and to a secluded outdoor area with a fountain. It was beautiful.

"Yeah. This' it." I sat beside him at a small table. It was breathtaking. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Axel."

"I'm glad that you like it." I let my hand rest on top of his.

"I do." He gazed at me happily, squeezing my fingers gently, but said nothing. Even if he was going to, he wouldn't have had the chance—a timid looking waitress approached us before greeting us, interrupting our conversation, and leaving menus and two glasses of water behind. His smile faded as he glanced at the menu unhappily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a drink of water. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I have some bad news…" I stopped, my smile fading as well as I lowered my glass.

"…How bad is 'bad'?" Axel exhaled heavily.

"I've got to go on a trip for two weeks." I nodded slowly. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Larxene will be there, so I don't want you to go." I bit my lower lip.

"At least it's only two weeks, right?" Axel shook his head.

"I have another one planned for another two weeks immediately after that."

"O-oh…"

"It isn't for forever."

"Just a month," I murmured, before pouting a little. "I don't want to be without you." His hand rested on top of mine.

"I know Roxas and I don't want to be without you either… but I won't forgive myself if something happens to you." I pursed my lips and stared at the ground. "Rox, I want to be with you more than anyone, you do know that, right?" I stared up at him.

"Yeah," I murmured. His thumb rubbed against my knuckles and my lips trembled, "but I don't want you to be around _her. _I don't like her and I don't trust her." I shook my head. Tears were trailing down my face.

"That makes two of us," he sighed. "Hey, don't cry. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Don't go."

"I have to, Roxas." My heart clenched, but I knew that he was right. I frowned, staring at my menu, not really hungry anymore.

"I know," I murmured. I glanced to the side, sighing heavily. "Excuse me for a bit, okay?" His fingers squeezed my hand gently.

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet."

"Please, stay." My fingers curled into a fist and my hand shook as my knuckles turned white.

"Just let me go, Axel. I don't want to fight."

"Roxas… I want to spend time with you. Please."

"No!" I stared up at him and our eyes locked. "I'm upset, so just let me be!" Axel stared at the table sullenly. Then he let go of my hand and rested his own beside mine.

"Okay. I understand."

I stood, walking away and crossing my arms as I left him. It was beginning to rain but I hardly cared as I wandered down the sidewalk. My breath made a visible plume when I exhaled angrily. Tears started streaming down my cheeks again, mingling with the raindrops trailing down my face and I let myself cry, not bothering to try to stop myself. I gasped, readying myself to attack when a hand grasped my arm. Axel's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Roxas wait." I shook my head, more tears trailing down my face. I didn't want him to see me crying.

"Leave me alone."

"Let me take you home and I will." I hesitated. "Please, it's raining. I don't want you to get sick."

"I want to walk."

"Okay then, we'll walk together." I bit my lower lip. "I don't want to leave you out here by yourself, Roxas." I stared up at him, more silent tears streaming down my face.

"I wish you would." Hurt flashed across Axel's face for a moment before he looked away. I felt bad, but said nothing and we stood there in silence, listening to nothing but the rain.

"Fine, be alone in the rain," he sighed. I turned away, shivering a little. That is, until he put the jacket he'd been wearing over my shoulders. "Just… be safe and stay warm. Please." I stood there, crying for what felt like forever until my resolve broke.

"Axel-" I called, turning, but he was gone. Sighing miserably, I began to walk forward, clinging to his jacket. It smelt like him and that made my heart ache. Biting my lower lip because I knew I was wrong, I pulled out my phone to call him but when I flipped it open, I saw that it was dead. "Awesome…" I muttered, wiping my eyes and shaking my head before beginning to trek toward our house, hoping to clear my head.

The rain picked up as I walked and before long I was soaked. Lightning flashed across the sky and I stopped under an awning to rest. I chewed on my lower lip for a long moment before closing my eyes, leaning against the stone building and exhaling heavily and wondering how to apologize.

An unfamiliar voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"What're you doing out in the rain?" I froze for a moment before turning.

"Uhm, well, I-" I glanced at a girl I'd never seen before. She had short silvery hair that came halfway down her neck and dark eyes. She was wearing khaki pants and a blue tank top. There was also a camera around her neck. "I got caught in it, I suppose. What about you?" She shrugged, staring at me for a moment or two. "Uhm… what?"

"You have really pretty eyes. I was wondering if I could take your picture." I blushed, watching as her fingers trailed across her camera gently. It reminded me of Demyx and his Sitar- I found myself wondering if photography was her passion.

"S-sure, if you want." She smiled a little, raising her camera and adjusting it before snapping a photo.

"Thanks, uhh?"

"Roxas. You are?"

"Fujin, but my friends call me Fuu." I smiled a bit.

"I like it." I stared out at the storm for a moment, contemplating going back out into it. The house wasn't much further, after all, and I did want to get home sooner rather than later.

"I should probably go."

"Out into the storm?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait. Why don't you wait it out? Come inside and warm up. You can have some coffee while you wait, yeah? I can probably get you a free one since my brother owns this place." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I replied, following her inside the establishment.

The café had a cozy feel to it. It was small but tidy with a retro décor. I smiled a bit at the scent of freshly brewed coffee as my eyes roamed. There was something about this place that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but liked a lot.

"What do you like?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I shrugged.

"Just about anything. I'm not picky."

I stared out at the rain, shivering a little and pulling Axel's jacket closer to myself. Before I could catch myself, my mind was wandering toward him. I bit my lower lip, missing him and wondering what he was doing, how he was coping with me going off on my own, until I heard footsteps approaching. I turned just in time to see Fuu sit beside me.

"Here you go." I smiled, thanking her and taking a sip when it was cool enough. It was actually pretty good.

"It's good. I'll have to come here more."

"Yeah? Maybe you can meet Setzer next time." I smiled.

"Yeah, maybe."

"He's the biggest flirt I know… but I bet you'd get along with him," she teased, making me blush. She paused when she noticed my left hand. "Oh, you're married?" She inquired, "You look so young." I laughed.

"I get that a lot. About looking young." I murmured before glancing out the window. "Oh hey, the rain stopped. I should probably get going."

"Ok, I'll see ya around, yeah?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks for the coffee."

"Any time."

"Bye Roxas, it was nice meeting you!"

"Yeah, you too."

"Oh wait, let me give you my number, if you ever want to hang out or something, if that's cool." I smiled at her brightly.

"Okay."

"Here, let me see your phone and I'll save it."

"Oh, it's dead… sorry." She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully.

"One sec, 'kay? I'll be right back." I nodded, watching her disappear for a moment or two. When she came back, there was a piece of paper in her hand. "Here, I wrote it down for you." I smiled brightly.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. See ya' around." I glanced back at her as I made my way to the door while stuffing the paper into my pocket and grasping my coffee with my left hand.

"Yeah, sounds good."

The walk home was relatively quiet and peaceful. I even got to enjoy the warm beverage I'd acquired along the way. It would have been completely enjoyable, had my clothes not been so wet. I shivered, wishing the cold would dissipate. At least the coffee was helping, I supposed.

I was grateful when I got to the front door, but I hesitated. My stomach clenched due to anticipation and I closed my eyes. I waited a moment more before taking a deep breath, opening the door and going inside.

The house was quiet, almost eerily so. It wasn't until I'd taken off my shoes and gone into the living room that I found out why. Axel had fallen asleep on the couch, his fingers clutching the pendant of the necklace I'd given him, even as I walked past him. I hesitated at the doorway leading to our bedroom, watching him for a long moment. He looked so peaceful, sleeping there, that I couldn't help but smile.

When I finally turned away, I took off his jacket and my shirt, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor, only hesitating to sneeze and shudder. I hoped I wouldn't get sick. I wanted to prove Axel wrong …for once. As I began to walk toward the bathroom I unbuttoned my jeans, taking them off when my feet met the cold tile. I shivered a little, stepping out of the rest of my wet clothing and turning on the shower. When it was hot, I got inside, shuddering at the warmth before relaxing. It felt good.

I closed my eyes, thinking of the girl I'd met. Vaguely, I wondered if she knew who I was but doubted it, since she hadn't made a big deal out of it. I shook my head, trying to shake her from my mind. I had other things to consider… So, instead, I thought of Axel and bit my lower lip. I supposed that I was in the wrong when it came to our argument but couldn't help but still feel a little angry with him. I didn't like the idea of him being around Larxene for two weeks, alone. The mere thought was hard to digest and I couldn't understand how he could agree to it, after what she did.

I stared at the wet tile for what felt like forever before washing my hair. When I was done, I didn't shut off the water. I simply let it pound against me while I tried to quiet my mind and my doubts. That is, until it ran cold. Then, I shut it off and reached for my towel, drying off. When I was finished, I wrapped it around my waist, combed my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

When I did, I froze. The clothes I'd been wearing were gone.

I rushed out of the bedroom, nearly tripping as I went. When I got into the living room, I immediately noticed that Axel was gone. Hesitating for only a moment longer, I hurried to the laundry room. I froze in the doorway, just as Axel started the washing machine.

"No! Axel, wait!" The red-head turned, startled. He looked concerned when I rushed to the machine and opened it up, rummaging through the wet clothes and slowly but certainly realizing that I was wasting my time. Sighing in defeat, I rubbed at my forehead irritably. Axel shut the washing machine and cleared his throat.

"Was there something you needed, then?"

"Forget it." Axel hummed.

"That's interesting." I frowned up at him, irritated mostly at myself.

"Why?"

"I was hoping you could explain something to me." I blinked at him confusedly. "What's this?" He asked, holding up the piece of paper I'd been searching for. I sighed in relief, smiling a little.

"It's a phone number, Axel."

"I know that. Whose is it?" I scoffed at him.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, reaching for it. He pulled it away. "_Axel_."

"Tell me."

"Why were you snooping through my stuff?" I asked, defensively.

"I wasn't. I always check pockets when doing laundry, dear. You're lucky that I do." Feeling impatient, I crossed my arms.

"I made a friend while I was out. Okay? Now give it back." One of his eyebrows rose.

"Male or female? Do they know who you are? They probably do."

"Really, Axel? It's none of your business. And if I want to be friends with someone besides the people that work for you, I can! It isn't like _you_ have restrictions on who _you_ see!" I cried out in surprise when he sat me on the washing machine with a scowl on his face.

"Stop it! Stop being so stubborn about that already and listen!" He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about Larxene. I'm aware that you don't like her and I don't blame you." I pouted at him. "But she and I won't be the only ones there, Roxas, so I don't understand why you're so worried. Amongst other things, I intend to discuss our boundaries and that she is to stay away from you unless she can be nice, because if she makes another attempt on your life, I'll kill her myself."

"I don't trust her, Axel. I don't like it." His gaze gentled.

"That's how I feel about this," he replied, gripping the piece of paper. "I don't know who they are… I don't like it."

"You still trust me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't worry about it." He frowned. "Look. As long as you trust me and my judgment, I'll trust you and yours."

"Let me meet them first. Please?" He whispered, raising my chin. I exhaled shakily.

"What if I don't want you to?"

"_Please_."

"Axel… I don't think she knows who I am. If you meet her, she won't treat me the same way. I want to have friends who like me for me. Not because they're scared of you." He frowned, looking regretful.

"Roxas, darling, I'm not so sure that that's a possibility." I sighed.

"Don't feel bad. I made that choice—the choice to be with you."

"It's still my fault, more than yours."

"I don't blame you, Axel." I made a small noise of surprise when he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for that." I pushed against him after a long moment, wanting to be on my way. I didn't want to forgive him yet.

"I'm still upset about Larxene," I muttered. His hands began to roam, touching, feeling in the right places…

"Can I make it up to you?" I groaned in response, feeling my resistance rapidly slipping away. Axel smirked, pleased, and before I could answer, he was kissing my neck and pulling me close, making me moan quietly. The vibrations from the washing machine alone were making my entire body tingle. When he touched me I couldn't breathe, and I hated my inability to stay mad at him. Pouting, I pushed him away.

"Not right now." Frowning a bit, he tilted his head to the side.

"Why not?"

"B-because I don't want you to." Axel chuckled.

"I don't believe you." I gasped when fingers trailed up my spine.

"A-Axel. _No_." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because all I came in here for is that telephone number. Now give it back." He bit his lower lip for a moment before holding it out to me. I didn't hesitate and quickly took it from him, trying to ignore his bothered, hurt, expression, even after I left the laundry room, deciding to apologize tomorrow. I hadn't lied, after all. I was still upset and only wanted to apologize if it was genuine.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Hiii. I hope you enjoyed the update (:

It'd be super amazingly awesome if you let me know your thoughts.


End file.
